


Homecoming

by great_cleopatra



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Bucky!Aktor, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Steve!Nauczyciel, Work In Progress, i rozbawiony Sam, kilka rozdziałów na pewno będzie, uwaga na przekleństwa, w sumie dlatego kategoria mature, zirytowana Natasha
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_cleopatra/pseuds/great_cleopatra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Licealny "Homecoming", na którym dochodzi do spotkania po latach dwóch najlepszych przyjaciół: Bucky'ego Barnesa - wschodzącej gwiazdy filmowej Hollywood, oraz Steve'a Rogersa - szkolnego nauczyciela plastyki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_*Homecoming is an annual tradition in the United States. People, towns, high schools, and colleges come together, usually in late September or early October, to welcome back alumni and former residents. It is built around a central event, such as a banquet and, most often, a game of football, or, on occasion, basketball, ice hockey or soccer._

### 

#  1\. Bucky i okropny, straszny, niezbyt dobry, bardzo zły dzień 

### 

Natasha Romanov siedziała na tylnim siedzeniu taksówki, z irytacją przyciskając telefon komórkowy do ucha. Raz po raz wybierała numer i konsekwentnie natrafiała na pocztę głosową. Po siódmej wiadomości znudziły jej się rozmowy z automatyczną sekretarką i cisnęła komórkę do czarnej, lakierowanej torebki. Kiedy samochód zaczął zbliżać się do punktu docelowego, poprawiła białą bluzkę i wsunęła na nos okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Gdy zatrzymali się przed budynkiem, wręczyła taksówkarzowi bez słowa kilka banknotów i wysiadła z auta trzaskając drzwiami. Stukając obcasami, weszła do eleganckiego, mieszkalnego budynku i od razu skierowała się w stronę recepcji. Na jej widok, twarz mężczyzny stojącego za kontuarem przybrała zakłopotany wyraz.  


\- Dzień dobry Pani Romanov – powiedział, z wyraźnym, ciężkim akcentem.  


\- Witaj Pavel – kiwnęła głową. – Jest w mieszkaniu?  


\- Tak.  


\- O której wrócił?  


\- Pani Romanov, ja nie powinienem..  


\- O której wrócił? – powtórzyła dobitnie Natasha. Widząc rosnące zmieszanie mężczyzny dodała spokojniej – Pavel, widziałeś w jakim stanie wrócił. Wiesz, że chcę mu tylko pomóc.  


\- Dochodziła piąta rano – odpowiedział zrezygnowany recepcjonista.  


\- Dziękuję.  


Natasha odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła w stronę windy. Z dostępnych guzików, wybrała ostatni, z numerem 12 i dopiskiem PENTHOUSE. Kiedy winda ruszyła, spędziła kilka chwil na niecierpliwym stukaniu paznokciami w jej metalową ścianę. Mechanizm w końcu zatrzymał się. Drzwi windy otwierały się prosto w mieszkaniu numer 12. Apartament mieszczący się na ostatnim piętrze, był dużym, przeszklonym loftem utrzymanym w surowym stylu. Te ściany, które nie były oknami, w większości pokryte były starymi, czerwonymi cegłami. Mieszkanie było naprawdę spore, a jego większa część była przestrzenią otwartą – ogromny salon, kuchnia oraz jadalnia znajdowały się w jednym pomieszczeniu. Od strony jednej z szarych, skórzanych kanap rozlegało się ciche chrapanie.  


Natasha stukając obcasami jeszcze głośniej niż przedtem, ruszyła w stronę mebla. Na stoliku, znajdującym się obok kanapy leżało kilka pustych butelek po piwie, opróżniona do połowy butelka dwunastoletniego McCallana, brudne szklanki, pusta paczka papierosów, popielniczka pełna niedopałków, które wręcz się z niej wysypywały oraz Iphone z roztrzaskaną szybką. Ogromny plazmowy telewizor, znajdujący się na przeciwległej ścianie, wyświetlał odcinek Keeping up with the Kardashians, chociaż nie można było usłyszeć co mówi obecna na ekranie Kim ze względu na wyciszony głos. Na kanapie zaś leżał, pogrążony w głębokim śnie James Buchanan Barnes. Miał na sobie spodnie od garnituru, oraz białą, poplamioną koszulę, rozpiętą do połowy. Wyglądał jakby zasnął w połowie czynności rozbierania się. Marynarka, buty, krawat oraz spora, zawiązana na supeł czarna, aksamitna chusta leżały na podłodze w kompletnym nieładzie.  


Natasha przez moment przyglądała się owemu obrazowi w ciszy, aby po chwili złapać za pilota od telewizora i wyłączyć cichy tryb. Mieszkanie wypełniło się głosem Kylie krzyczącej na Kim. Bucky poderwał się tak gwałtownie, że prawie spadł z kanapy.  


\- Kurwa – mruknął, krzywiąc się i łapiąc się prawą dłonią za serce. Po chwili dostrzegł Natashę. – Och, to ty.  


\- Och, to ja – odpowiedziała Natasha, ściszając głos w telewizorze. – Daje ci pięć minut na ogarnięcie się.  


Bucky jęknął, wracając do pozycji leżącej. Zasłonił sobie oczy ręką.  


\- Zaraz mi pęknie głowa – mruknął.  


\- Nic dziwnego po takiej ilości alkoholu jaką wczoraj w siebie wlałeś – stwierdziła bezdusznie Natasha, kierując się w stronę ekspresu do kawy.  


\- No niby tak, ale… Chwila – Bucky podciągnął się na łokciu i spojrzał na Natashę. – Skąd wiesz, jaką ilość alkoholu w siebie wlałem?  


Natasha nie odpowiedziała, wyciągając kubek z szafki i stawiając go na kuchennym blacie.  


\- Kurwa.. Ktoś mi robił zdjęcia? – Bucky po raz kolejny jęknął i odruchowo sięgnął dłonią po paczkę papierosów. Kiedy zobaczył, że jest pusta odrzucił ją za siebie z rezygnacją. – Masz fajkę?  


\- Idź. Się. Ogarnąć.  


Lodowaty ton Natashy i nieprzyjemne informacje, których nie chciała ujawnić, skłoniły Buckyego do wstania z kanapy. Wolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę łazienki, z której chwilę później można było usłyszeć dźwięk wody z prysznica, rozbijającej się o kafelki.  


Natasha dokończyła przygotowywanie kawy, chwyciła kubek w dłoń i wyszła na spory taras. Podeszła do balustrady i wyciągnęła z kieszeni spodni paczkę cienkich papierosów. Wybrała jednego, wsadziła go sobie do ust i podpaliła srebrną zapalniczką. Dopiero dym rozchodzący się po jej gardle, pomieszany z rozkosznym smakiem czarnej, słodkiej kawy sprawił, że nieco się uspokoiła. A od ósmej rano była naprawdę wściekła.  


Praca Natashy wymagała od niej stałego kontaktu ze światem. Od kilku lat praktycznie nie rozstawała się z telefonem komórkowym. Jedynym czasem kiedy pozwalała sobie na odkładanie go na bok, były treningi. I nie chodzi o siłownie, bo w tym przypadku i tak słuchała muzyki z telefonu, od czasu do czasu pozwalając sobie na przeglądnięcie nowych maili. Kiedy jednak wybierała się na treningi bokserskie, wolała skupić się na ćwiczeniu i dać sobie chwilę na kompletny reset. Jednak dzisiejszego poranka, kiedy po czterdziestominutowym sparingu wróciła spocona do szatni, zastała swój telefon prawie na skraju rozładowania. Miała siedem połączeń nieodebranych, cztery wiadomości na poczcie głosowej i kilkanaście esemesów. Komórka była w gruncie rzeczy tak zablokowana różnymi powiadomieniami, że prawie minutę zajęło jej zanim zescrollowała do samego końca ekranu. Większość z powiadomień dotyczyło Google Alert, który miała ustawiony na nazwisko Barnesa. Oczywiście, zważając na to że James Barnes był dosyć znanym aktorem, już nie raz zdarzało się, że powiadomień – czy na temat jego wywiadów, stroju czy domniemanej nowej miłości - było multum. Dzisiejszego poranka było jednak nieco inaczej.. Natasha westchnęła, zgasiła papierosa o balustradę i wrzuciła niedopałek do popielniczki, spoczywającej na metalowym stoliku. Chwilę później, z mieszkania można było usłyszeć trzaśnięcie drzwiami i z łazienki wyszedł Bucky, owinięty ręcznikiem w pasie. Z jego mokrych włosów spływały kropelki wody, kapiąc na nagi, umięśniony tors. Kiedy zniknął w swojej sypialni, Natasha ponownie weszła do środka, dolewając sobie kawy oraz po chwili wahania, wyciągnęła z szafki drugi kubek, do którego dolała parującego napoju.  


Bucky wyszedł z sypialni, ubrany w szare spodnie od dresu i zieloną sportową bluzę, wkładaną przez głowę. Mokre, przydługie włosy ściągnął w bardzo krótki kucyk z tyłu głowy. Natasha podniosła oba kubki i ruchem brody wskazała Bucky’emu balkon. Mężczyzna kiwnął głową, ale zanim ruszył w stronę tarasu podszedł do sterty wczorajszych ubrań i podniósł aksamitną chustę, którą przełożył sobie przez szyję, formułując z niej temblak. Następnie przy pomocy prawej ręki, z nieznacznym sykiem bólu włożył w niego lewą.  


Po chwili oboje siedzieli przy stoliku na tarasie, spoglądając na pobliskie wieżowce.  


Bucky wyciągnął z paczki Natashy jednego z cienkich papierosów i podpalił go.  


\- Dlaczego nie nosisz szyny? – zapytała Natasha. – Lekarz mówił, że..  


\- Daj spokój – uciął Bucky, wydychając szary dym nosem. – Mów lepiej co cię tak wkurwiło. Zajmuje pół kolumny na szóstej stronie? Jestem gorącym tematem na TMZ?  
Natasha wyciągnęła z torebki swój telefon.  


\- Zacznijmy od TMZ, skoro sam zasugerowałeś. „JAMES BARNES ZNOWU NA IMPREZIE” – to tytuł… _James Buchanan Barnes (28 l.) po raz kolejny został przyłapany na całonocnym imprezowaniu. Aktor po bankiecie związanym z promowaniem swojego nowego filmu - NINE - udał się ze znajomymi do Manhattańskiego klubu, który opuścił dopiero nad ranem. Z relacji świadków, oraz fotografii które zostały nam podesłane wynika, że Barnes ledwo stał na nogach. Aktor trzymał w dłoni butelkę alkoholu, z której cały czas pociągał, a kiedy zorientował się, że jest fotografowany wdał się w nieprzyjemną dyskusję z osobą robiącą zdjęcia. Po wymianie zdań, Barnes zaczął wymachiwać w stronę fotografującego środkowym palcem, a następnie wtoczył się do taksówki z pomocą znajomego._  


_„Powiedział mi, żebym się pierdolił” – relacjonuje nasze źródło. – „I żebyśmy mu nareszcie dali święty spokój, bo on już kurwa nie może wytrzymać. I że przykro mu, że moje życie jest na tyle chujowe że muszę interesować się cudzym”_  


_Sprawa jest o tyle interesująca, że James Barnes znany jest z bardzo przyjaznego podejścia do fanów. Aktor w wywiadach często podkreśla, że gdyby nie oni, nie były tu gdzie jest teraz. Domyślamy się, że rosnąca popularność może się dawać we znaki, ale zastanawiająca w tym aspekcie jest kwestia kontuzji Barnesa. Jak wiecie z naszych poprzednich artykułów (link: WYPADEK NA PLANIE NINE – JAMES BARNES W SZPITALU!) kilka tygodni temu, podczas dokręcania sceny pościgu, doszło do niebezpiecznego wypadku w którym zarówno James Barnes jak i jego filmowa partnerka, Wanda Maximoff zostali ranni. Jak okazało się później, Maximoff udało się wyjść jedynie z kilkoma zadrapaniami, co udowodniła na piątkowej premierze NINE (link: GWIAZDY NA PREMIERZE NINE. WANDA MAXIMOFF POKAZUJE NOGI), czego nie można powiedzieć o Barnesie. Dużo do myślenia daje fakt, iż jego kontuzja jest w dużej mierze okryta tajemnicą. Według informacji z planu wiedzieliśmy, że wypadek by naprawdę poważny, zaś według przedstawicieli Barnesa, James boryka się raptem z kontuzją lewej ręki i uczęszcza na rehabilitację. Na premierze oraz wszystkich ostatnich wywiadach, James pojawia się z ręką na temblaku i wszystkie pytania dotyczące powagi wypadku zdaje się obchodzić dookoła. Czyżby kontuzja była czymś poważniejszym i nasz słodki Jamie, stara się utopić smutki w alkoholu? Modlimy się, żeby tak nie było, ponieważ jego występ w NINE jest oceniany naprawdę dobrze i nieoficjalnie mówi się o tym, że Barnes obok Christiana Bale’a i Leonardo Dicaprio został nową muzą Christophera Nolana._  


Natasha skończyła czytać i spojrzała na Bucky’ego, który wzruszył ramionami (a raczej ramieniem).  


\- No kłamstwa im nie można zarzucić – stwierdził, gasząc papierosa w popielniczce. – Serio powiedziałem komuś, żeby się pierdolił?  


\- Według Yahoo!OMG prawie wdałeś się w bójkę. Na ONTD jest trochę kulturalniej, ale znowu RadarOnline podaje jeszcze gorsze wulgaryzmy.. Powiedz, kim byli ci „znajomi” z klubu?  


\- A ty myślisz, że ja wiem? – parsknął bez humoru. – Pewnie nikt znany, skoro nie podawali nazwisk.. Ale z kim ja się mogłem bawić w Darby’m? Na pewno poszedłem z Wandą, ale raczej z nią nie wychodziłem, bo pewnie zrobiliby z tego romans.. A, cholera wie. To i tak nic nie zmienia.  


\- Od rana do mnie dzwonią i proszą o komentarze. Już tracę pomysły co mogę im wciskać – powiedziała chłodno Natasha.  


Bucky poprawił mokry kosmyk, który opadł mu na czoło i ukradł kolejnego papierosa, co spotkało się z niepochlebnym przewróceniem oczu Natashy.  


\- Nie mam pojęcia. Możesz mówić to co zwykle, ale wiesz.. Minęły już ponad dwa miesiące. Myślę, że za niedługo trzeba będzie ogłosić, że moją karierę aktorską chuj strzelił, ponieważ mam, kurwa, strzaskaną lewą rękę.  


Lód w oczach Natashy nieco stopniał po jego słowach.  


\- James.. – Natasha nigdy nie zwracała się do niego „Bucky”. Prosił ją o to wielokrotnie, ale powtarzała, że nie przejdzie jej to przez gardło. – Nie mamy czego ogłaszać, skoro jeszcze nic nie wiemy. Lekarz powiedział, że..  


\- Powiedział, powiedział – przedrzeźnił ją zirytowany. – Pieprzenie o niczym. Miało być okej po tygodniu od zabiegu, potem po dwóch.. A dalej się nic nie dzieje, nie mam praktycznie czucia w palcach, łokieć jedyne co to mnie napierdala tak, że nie mogę nim ruszyć. Jakby miało być dobrze to by już było. Chcą mi oszczędzić kurwa życia jeszcze na kilka tygodni, żebym się pocieszył ostatnim cholernym filmem w którym zagram.  


\- James, dobrze wiesz, że prawdopodobieństwo paraliżu całej dłoni jest naprawdę niewielkie..  


\- Tak samo niewielkie jak szansa na odzyskanie stu procent sprawności! – huknął Bucky niespodziewanie. – Słyszałaś co powiedział. Przy najlepszych prognozach, będzie unoszenie, zginanie łokcia, MOŻE palców… Kto zatrudni aktora, który nic może zrobić lewą dłonią? Może kurwa zagram w remake’u _Motyl i skafander_?!  


Ukrył twarz w prawej dłoni. Natasha zagapiła się na wieżowiec po drugiej stronie ulicy.  


Rzeczywiście wypadek był poważny. Film zawierał wiele scen akcji i do najbardziej niebezpiecznych wykorzystywano kaskaderów, jednak już w post-produkcji, dosłownie przed samym zamknięciem filmu, zdecydowali się powtórzyć jedną ze scen pościgu z prawdziwymi aktorami, na co najbardziej nalegali Bucky i Wanda. Decyzje okazała się niestety fatalna w skutkach.  


_Nie wyżywaj się na niej_ – odezwał się głos z tyłu głowy Bucky’ego.  


_Jeżeli jest to kogoś wina to wyłącznie twoja. Nie musisz rozładowywać frustracji na wszystkich dookoła, to w niczym nie pomoże._  


Mężczyzna westchnął głęboko.  


\- To co? Jaki pomysł na odbudowywanie mojego wizerunku? – zapytał, spoglądając na Natashę z krzywym uśmiechem.  


\- Szlaban na rozbijanie się do rana po modnych klubach – odpowiedziała, popijając swoją kawę.  


\- A po tych nie modnych mogę?  


\- A po drugie.. – kontynuowała, nie komentując jego uwagi – Przydałoby się coś co odciągnęłoby uwagę od Jamesa-imprezowicza.. Nie chcesz iść do Fallona? Jest mi winny przysługę, na pewno by cię gdzieś wcisnął..  


\- Nie – Bucky skrzywił się. – Lubie Jimmy’ego, ale na pewno wyszedłby temat ręki..  


\- Moglibyśmy ustalić, że ma być nie poruszany.  


\- Wyszłoby jeszcze dziwniej.  


Natasha skinęła głową. Miał rację.  


\- Okej, no to zero talk-show.. – chwyciła swój telefon i odpaliła skrzynkę pocztową, przeglądając ją w ciszy. – Coś charytatywnego? Chociaż jak stricte po przyłapaniu na imprezowaniu pójdziesz rozdawać dzieciom misie do szpitala, to wyjdzie jeszcze słabiej.. A może umówię cię na randkę?  


Bucky wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.  


\- To już chyba wolę opowiadać o swoim smutnym życiu u Oprah, niż iść na ustawioną randkę z jakąś ulubienicą Ameryki i tuzinem paparazzi – skomentował rozbawiony.  


\- Mógłbyś iść z Wandą. Ludzie was lubią.  


\- Ja też lubię Wandę. I właśnie dlatego nie chciałbym jej czegoś takiego robić. A do tego Pietro by mi spuścił lanie.  


\- Wybrzydzasz – skwitowała Natasha, nie podnosząc wzroku znad ekranu swojego smartfona. – Ooo… Hmm.. To mogłoby być niezłe. Co powiesz na Homecoming?  


\- Homecoming? – powtórzył Bucky machinalnie.  


\- Jesteś zaproszony na Homecoming do swojego liceum. Masz tutaj normalne zaproszenie jako absolwent, oraz dodatkowe od dyrekcji szkoły. Chcieliby żebyś powiedział coś przed meczem. To mogłoby być naprawdę niezłe. Z jednej strony dobry PR, bo przejmujesz się swoimi korzeniami, wspierasz dzieciaki z Brooklynu, pokazujesz przywiązanie do szkoły.. A do tego istnieje szansa, że nie będziesz na to aż tak strasznie narzekał?  


\- No jest to zdecydowanie lepsze od ustawionej randki z Maximoff – powiedział powoli Bucky, odchylając się na krześle. – Może byłoby nawet nieźle.. Miałem kilka fajnych osób w klasie.. Jeżeli oczywiście zechcą w ogóle na mnie chociaż spojrzeć, zważając na to, że nie odzywałem się do nikogo od jakichś dziesięciu lat..  


\- To prawda - mało kto chce się do ciebie odzywać, o ile mu za to nie płacą – wtrąciła Natasha złośliwie szczerząc zęby Bucky zmrużył oczy, ale odpowiedział jej uśmiechem – Dzień otwarty zaczyna się o czternastej.. Tu jest napisane że można spotkać się z nauczycielami, pochodzić po szkole.. Oprócz tego przez cały dzień na dziedzińcu odbywa się festyn z jedzeniem i jakimiś innymi atrakcjami.. Huh, ciekawe co mają na myśli. Mecz zaczyna się o siedemnastej trzydzieści, a o dwudziestej na sali gimnastycznej odbędzie się bankiet.  


Usta Bucky’ego rozciągnęły się w lekkim uśmiechu, czym zdziwił samego siebie. Myśl o jego brooklyńskim liceum wywołała dawno zapomniane wspomnienia beztroskich młodzieńczych czasów – nauki, wagarów, wszelkich pierwszych razów.. To rzeczywiście mogło być coś innego – coś co oderwałoby go na chwilę od zmartwień i…  


\- To co Barnes, zgadzasz się? – przerwała jego rozmyślania Natasha, spoglądając na niego wyczekująco.  


Bucky kiwnął głową.  


Jeszcze przez chwilę stukała w ekran telefonu, żeby po chwili przyłożyć go sobie do ucha.  


\- Dzień dobry, z tej strony Natasha Romanov, czy mogłabym rozmawiać z dyrektorem…  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Bardzo dziękuje za wszystkie kudosy ;)._   
>  _Wrzucam kolejny rozdział. Jeżeli rzucają się wam w oczy jakieś błędy to zapraszam do komentowania -ponieważ nie posiadam bety, cenie sobie konstruktywną krytykę :). Z takich pierdółek jeszcze, to ostrzegam wszystkich, których drażnią wtrącenia z angielskiego, że u mnie od czasu do czasu takie na pewno będą się pojawiać. Wybaczcie, ale dla mnie ciągle istnieje pewna luka w polskich odpowiednikach dla angielskich słówek, do których jestem przyzwyczajona właśnie przez czytanie ang opowiadań czy oglądanie seriali po ang.. No cóż, nie piszę książki, tylko fanficka, więc mogę sobie na takie wtrącenia pozwalać :p, ale tak jak mówię, z góry ostrzegam alergików na makaronizmy!_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _A i jeżeli ktoś lubi czytać przy muzyce, polecam soundtrack, przy którym pisałam:_  
> [ link do piosenki ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=33mjGmfy7PA)  
> _Koniec ględzenia, zapraszam do czytania!_  
> 

### 

#  2\. Steve próbuje pracować, Bucky próbuje nie imprezować

### 

\- Znowu po godzinach Rogers? Wytłumacz mi proszę, jak to się dzieję, że się zawsze w to wkopujesz? 

Steve Rogers uśmiechnął się pod nosem, nie odrywając wzroku od płótna. Klęcząc na podłodze pustej szkolnej klasy, wypełniał duży napis HOMECOMING 2016 farbami rysując kolorowe wzorki. Obecnie zajmował się literą E. Wcześniej pokolorował ją na błękitno, teraz zaś dorysowywał małe, czerwone baloniki. 

\- Tobie nikt nie każe zostawać, Sam. 

\- Wiem stary – odparł Sam Wilson, zrzucając z krzesła przy biurku nauczycielskim kolejne warstwy białego płótna i rozsiadając się na nim wygodnie. – Ale dzisiaj jest dodatkowy trening przed piątkowym meczem, który zaczyna się dopiero za pół godziny.. 

\- Więc przez te pół godziny będziesz mi przeszkadzać? – upewnił się Steve, maczając pędzel w tubce z czerwoną farbą. 

\- Dokładnie – wyszczerzył się Sam. – Pomógłbym ci, ale dobrze wiesz, że ja i pędzel to nie jest dobre połączenie.. 

\- Och tak, wiem aż za bardzo. Zważając na to, że farby mają być jedynie na płótnie, a nie na przykład na suficie, tak jak ostatnio. 

Rzeczywiście, nie tak dawno Sam zaproponował Steve’owi pomoc przy wykańczaniu dekoracji na rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego. Skończyło się marnie – przyjaciel zajmował się wszystkim oprócz wyznaczonego zadania, a kiedy już nareszcie się za nie zabrał ubrudził siebie oraz całą szkolną klasę czarną jak smoła farbą. 

Sam w reakcji na wypomnienie przyjaciela przewrócił oczami. Jednak po krótkiej chwili, na jego twarzy ponownie zagościł uśmiech, któremu towarzyszyło głośne klaśnięcie dłońmi.

\- Jak nastrój przed Homecomingiem? To twój pierwszy, prawda? 

\- Tak, pierwszy – kiwnął głową Steve, delikatnie dmuchając na literę E. Musiał chwilkę zaczekać, aby podeschła, zanim zajmie się kolejną. – Jakoś tak wyszło.. 

Rzeczywiście był to jego pierwszy Homecoming, zarówno jako nauczyciela plastyki jak i jako byłego absolwenta liceum. Pracował w szkole od nieco ponad dwóch lat, jednak w zeszłym roku koniec września przyniósł ze sobą epidemie grypy, której uległ również Steve. Gorączka, katar i kaszel wyeliminowały go z możliwości uczestniczenia w uroczystościach. 

\- A do tego dziesięciolecie twojego rocznika! – kontynuował rozentuzjazmowany Sam. - Pewnie się zjedzie masa ludzi. Ja w zeszłym roku na moim bawiłem się do rana, wyszła naprawdę fajna impreza.. A do tego udało mi się poderwać Sally, a ona była.. 

\- Królową Balu Wiosennego w 2002 – przerwał mu Steve, kręcąc głową. – Tak, wspominałeś o tym jakieś dwanaście tysięcy razy. Ale tylko tyle, nie więcej. 

Sam zmierzył przyjaciela badawczym spojrzeniem. 

\- Jesteś dzisiaj w jakimś nastroju do zaczepek – orzekł, unosząc obute w adidasy nogi i kładąc je na środku biurka. 

\- Po prostu jestem trochę zajęty – odpowiedział Steve, maczając pędzel w zielonej farbie i skupiając się na zamalowywaniu kolejnej litery. – Chciałbym to skończyć przed wieczorem. A tobie się wyraźnie nudzi.. 

\- Czemu nie zwerbujesz do tego jakichś dzieciaków? – Sam rozejrzał się po pustej klasie. 

\- Ponieważ kółko plastyczne już się skończyło. – odrzekł beznamiętnie Steve. - I tak bardzo dużo dzisiaj zrobili, więc puściłem ich do domu, stwierdzając że dam radę z jednym plakatem. 

Sam cicho gwizdnął, a potem klepnął się otwartymi dłońmi w uda. Steve po raz pierwszy, odkąd przyjaciel wszedł do sali, oderwał wzrok od plakatu i spojrzał mu pytająco w oczy. 

\- Panie i panowie – oznajmił Wilson. – Przed nami pierwszy dzień w historii, w którym Steven Grant Rogers jest nie w sosie! 

\- I twoje dokuczanie ma na celu? 

\- Jakoś cię rozruszać! – zawołał Sam przewracając oczami. – Co jest Steve? 

\- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi. 

\- Steve.. 

\- Sam, ja naprawdę jestem zajęty… 

\- Steve… 

Steve wiedział, że dopóki nie da mu chociaż odrobinę satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi, przyjaciel nie odpuści. Westchnął, odłożył na bok pędzel i odwrócił się w jego stronę. 

\- Nie wiem czy chcę być na tym Homecomingu – powiedział powoli, marszcząc czoło. 

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał Wilson, porażony do żywego. 

\- Jest naprawdę wiele powodów – Steve, widząc kompletnie zbitą z tropu minę przyjaciela zaśmiał się pod nosem. Sam wyglądał jakby nie mógł sobie wyobrazić dlaczego ktokolwiek na świecie chciałby zrezygnować z uczestnictwa w tego typu wydarzeniu. – Nie każdy był w liceum rozgrywającym drużyny Sam.. 

\- Proszę mi tutaj nie stereotypizować – Sam udał oburzenie. – To, że byłem atletą, nie oznacza, że byłem kretynem w skórzanej futbolówce, zamykającym kujonów w szafie. 

Steve roześmiał się, ponieważ sama myśl dotycząca Sama, znęcającego się nad kimkolwiek wydawała się abstrakcyjna. Jego przyjaciel, wieloletni nauczyciel wychowania fizycznego, owszem, potrafił się zirytować - nieraz zdarzało mu się mocno nawrzeszczeć na swoją drużynę - ale nigdy nie skrzywdziłby nawet muchy. 

Kiedy Steve był zajęty swoją wizualizacją, Sam przybrał nieco bardziej strapioną minę. 

\- Ktoś ci dokuczał w liceum? 

\- Jasne – Steve wzruszył ramionami. – Myślę, że każdemu ktoś dokuczał w liceum. Ale to nie to, nie myśl że byłem jak sam to ująłeś – zamykany w szkolnej szafce przez popularne dzieciaki. Zresztą, ja nawet nie byłem kujonem. . Oprócz faktu przynależności do kółka plastycznego, tak naprawdę.. Tak naprawdę to ja nie byłem _nikim_ w liceum. 

\- Steve – Sam zmarszczył brwi. 

\- Ale to prawda – Steve pokiwał głową. – Byłem zupełnie przezroczysty.. Dzieciaki miały swoje paczki, znajomych, imprezy.. Ja byłem miły, oni też byli w sumie mili. Mówili mi cześć na korytarzu, zamienili parę słów, ale na tym się kończyło. 

\- Nie wierze ci za nic – Sam pokręcił głową, a potem niespodziewanie walnął go otwartą dłonią w ramię. – Z taką klatą? Stary, ty wyglądasz jak jakiś zasrany grecki bóg. Serio - masz większy biceps ode mnie, a to ja uczę WFu. 

Steve roześmiał się głośno. 

\- Gdybyś tylko mnie widział – pokiwał głową z rozbawieniem. – W liceum.. wyglądałem inaczej. Zupełnie inaczej, nie poznałbyś mnie na zdjęciu. Byłem niski i ważyłem jakieś pięćdziesiąt kilo.. 

\- A po rozdaniu dyplomów wpadłeś do kociołka Panoramixa? – zainteresował się szczerze Sam. 

Steve jedynie pokręcił głową z uśmiechem. 

\- Nie ważne. Nie o to chodzi. Nie byłem lubiany, nie byłem nielubiany. Przez całe liceum udało mi się zaprzyjaźnić aż z jedną osobą. Byłem zupełnie przezroczysty. Podejrzewam, że jakbyś zapytał o mnie dziesięć osób – dziesięć osób, które przez te cztery lata chodziły ze mną na jakieś zajęcia, to może z jedna, dwie by w ogóle skojarzyły o kogo chodzi. 

Sam otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, a potem je zamknął, rezygnując. 

Steve po raz kolejny roześmiał się, aby następnie machnąć ręką. 

\- Ale Sam, to nie są jakieś traumatyczne wyznania rodem z _Klubu Winowajców_ – powiedział wesołym tonem. – Czasami chciałem być popularnym dzieciakiem, a czasami nawet takim nielubianym.. Być _kimkolwiek_. Zdarzyło mi się parę razy iść na imprezę, ale to tylko dzięki temu, że Bucky mnie wkręcał, ale nawet jak tam byłem to czułem się nie na miejscu. Z jednej strony chciałem się dopasować, a z drugiej kompletnie nie potrafiłem się odnaleźć, czując się przedziwnie będąc w otoczeniu ludzi w moim wieku i nie potrafiąc z nimi nawiązać porządnego kontaktu.. A ten wywód prowadzi jedynie do próby wytłumaczenia ci, dlaczego średnio mam ochotę na ten Homecoming. Jedynej osoby z którą mógłbym porozmawiać, na pewno nie będzie, a tak to co.. Może ktoś mi tam kiwnie głową, może rzeczywiście zdarzy się, że któraś z milszych dziewczyn z kółka plastycznego zagada do mnie z przyzwoitości.. Ale Homecoming jest po to, żeby świętować czasy liceum, wspominać, śmiać się.. A ja po prostu tego nie czuje. I teraz właśnie sobie uświadamiam, że ten monolog zabrzmiał strasznie dramatycznie. 

Sam zagapił się na przyjaciela, po czym od niechcenia zaczął strzelać kostkami w palcach. 

\- No wiesz – zaczął. – Zawsze będę ja. A na festynie podają poncz. Możemy się upić już w południe. 

\- Och, tak, to świetny pomysł. Zwłaszcza jeżeli chodzi o ciebie, panie trenerze mający mecz o piątej. 

Sam wzruszył ramionami. 

\- _Superbowl_ to to nie jest – odpowiedział szczerze. – A do tego ułatwi mi to zniesienie wszystkich drużynowych dramatów.. To naprawdę popierdolone uczucie być po trzydziestce i dzień w dzień być zmuszonym do wysłuchiwania licealnych plotek. 

\- Znowu Jordan? – zapytał Steve, rozsiadając się wygodniej. 

\- A jak. 

Jordan Hayes był rozgrywającym i kapitanem drużyny. Spełniał praktycznie każdy niepisany wymóg związany z tym stanowiskiem – był wysoki, przystojny, utalentowany i bezczelny. 

\- Co zrobił tym razem? 

\- Podobno na jakiejś imprezie całował się z Courtney Decker, która jak wiesz jest byłą dziewczyną Ricky’ego Wilsona. No i Ricky się śmiertelnie na niego obraził i ile razy go widzi, to chce mu obić mordę, co nieco utrudnia fakt grania w jednej drużynie. 

Sam przewrócił oczami, po czym oboje się roześmiali. Bycie nauczycielem rzeczywiście sprowadzało się do tego, iż pomimo starań nie mogli uniknąć zagłębiania się w życie prywatne bandy nastolatków. W najnowszych doniesieniach zawsze przodował Sam, ze względu na to, iż w skład jego drużyny wchodziły najpopularniejsze dzieciaki w szkole. Najczęściej podchodził do tego dosyć lekceważąco, narzekając na wszelkie dramaty rozgrywające się w drużynie, ale Steve zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że przyjaciel przejmuje się dzieciakami. Kiedy problemy zaczynały być naprawdę niebezpieczne – tak jak w przypadku Tommy’ego Beretrona, kopacza, który w zeszłym roku wciągnął się w narkotyki - Sam robił wszystko żeby wyciągnąć uczniów z tarapatów. 

\- No i proszę jak czas szybko mija – Sam spojrzał na zegar wiszący na ścianie nad tablicą. – Mogę już zmierzać na trening. Mam nadzieję, że nie zastanę w szatni krwawej jatki. 

\- A ja może nareszcie dokończę malować ten plakat – Steve z rezygnacją spojrzał na płótno. – Będziesz jutro od rana? 

\- Tak, mamy jeszcze trening o jedenastej. A potem muszę pomóc przy stawianiu sceny… Ale koło czternastej będę już wolny, więc przyjdę się obijać do twojej klasy. Załatwię beczkę tego ponczu. 

\- Zapraszam – Steve kiwnął głową. – A mecz zaczyna się o piątej? 

\- O w pół do szóstej – poprawił go Sam. – Ale pewnie będę musiał być na boisku wcześniej, bo jeszcze otwarcie, przemówienie Barnesa.. 

\- Barnesa? – powtórzył Steve, zastygając bez ruchu. 

\- Nie słyszałeś? – zdziwił się Sam. – Co ty stary, w ogóle dzisiaj nie wychodziłeś z klasy? Cała szkoła o tym huczy. James Buchanan Barnes dzisiaj potwierdził obecność na Homecomingu i ma coś pogadać do tłumu przed meczem. Też ma chyba dziesięciolecie. Kojarzysz go ze szkoły? W sumie w porządku z jego strony, że się zgodził.. Ale to pewnie jakaś akcja marketingowa. Pewnie jest zwykłym bucem, jak każdy aktor w tym zasranym mieście. Niby widziałem go u Kimmela i wydawał się okej, ale oni wszyscy się tacy wydają. Widziałeś już _NINE_? 

\- Bucky tu będzie? – zapytał Steve, który zdawał się w ogóle nie zwracać uwagi na potok słów, płynący z ust Sama. 

\- Tak, przecież mówię. W każdym razie ja byłem w kinie niedziele i powiem ci, że mega mi się.. Czekaj, jaki znowu _Bucky_? 

Steve przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w podłogę z pewną dozą niedowierzania. Sam spoglądał na niego bez zrozumienia. 

Następnie – nadal z cieniem niedowierzania – Steve zaczął się głośno śmiać, odchylając głowę do tyłu.

Sam stawał się coraz bardziej skonfundowany.

\- Co przegapiłem?

Steve nie odpowiedział, kręcąc jedynie głową.  
Przez minutę mózg Sama pracował na najwyższych obrotach, próbując wyjaśnić zachowanie przyjaciela.

I nagle zaskoczyło.

\- Nie – szepnął. 

Steve nadal nie odzywał się, spoglądając przed siebie z głupią miną. 

\- Nawet nie pierdol! – wybuchnął Sam z niedowierzaniem. – TO jest twój JEDYNY przyjaciel? 

\- Był – poprawił go spokojnie Steve. – Ale tak. 

\- Przyjaźniłeś się w liceum z pierdolonym Jamesem Barnesem? 

\- Tak – Steve kiwnął głową. – Byliśmy w tym samym wieku, mieliśmy razem dużo zajęć, mieszkaliśmy obok siebie. On chodził na kółko dramatyczne, a ja ciągle poniewierałem się obok z kółkiem plastycznym, malując dekoracje do kolejnych przedstawień… 

\- James Barnes – powtórzył powoli Sam. – I przez dwa lata nie udało ci się tego jakoś wcisnąć w rozmowę? 

\- Nie mamy ze sobą kontaktu od jakiejś dekady – Steve wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Ty jesteś…– Samowi chyba zabrakło słów. Wstał z krzesła, mocno nim szurając i oparł się o biurko. 

\- Naprawdę nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi – stwierdził Steve z rozbawieniem przyglądając się przyjacielowi. – Na pewno też znasz kogoś kto jest teraz celebrytą, to Ameryka. 

\- Jasne, moja eks-sąsiadka była w _Real Housewifes_ , ale nie byłem najlepszym przyjacielem typa, który w zeszłym roku miał nominację do Złotego Globa, no do kurwy nędzy! Cholera, my nawet wtedy rozmawialiśmy! Po rozdaniu nagród, nie pamiętasz? Mówiłem ci, że kibicowałem Barnesowi, bo strasznie mi się podobał jako psychopatyczny yuppie w _High Life_. Nie uważałeś za stosowne podzielić się ze mną faktem, że byliście _BFF’s_? 

\- Też mu kibicowałem – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Steve. – Ale powtarzam ci Sam, nie miałem z nim kontaktu od wielu, wielu lat. Jesteśmy teraz w gruncie rzeczy obcymi osobami. 

\- Jesteś stuknięty Rogers – Sam pokręcił głową z rezygnacją. 

\- Może. 

\- Ale popatrz na to z innej strony – rzucił Sam, kierując się w stronę wyjścia z klasy. – Denerwowałeś się tym, że nie będziesz miał z kim jutro rozmawiać? Proszę bardzo, problem rozwiązany. 

Uśmiechnął się do niego złośliwie na pożegnanie i wyszedł z Sali, zostawiając Steve’a z myślami pędzącymi z prędkością setek kilometrów na godzinę. 

### 

Bucky podpalił papierosa i rozsiadł się wygodniej na kanapie. 

\- Wow – stwierdziła Wanda Maximoff, przyglądająca się zawartości jego lodówki. – Wiesz, że tu można trzymać jedzenie? 

\- Odwal się – uśmiechnął się Bucky, wydychając szary dym nosem. – Jak chcesz to możemy coś zamówić. 

\- Nie jestem głodna – Wanda pokręciła głową. – Po prostu martwię się, że nie wiesz do czego służy lodówka. 

Bucky przewrócił oczami. Natasha zabroniła mu „rozbijać się po klubach”, więc stwierdził że na wszelki wypadek spędzi trochę czasu w domu. Jednak po pierwszym wieczorze przerzucanie seriali na Netflixie mu się znudziło i już kolejnego dnia zadzwonił do Wandy, zapraszając ją do siebie. 

\- Czyli mówisz, że jesteś uziemiony? – zapytała, siadając na fotelu i kładąc dwie butelki piwa na stoliku. 

\- Można tak powiedzieć – kiwnął głową, wydymając wargi. – Natasha nie pozostawiła na mnie suchej nitki, po wczorajszych artykułach. 

\- No cóż, chyba wszyscy to przeżyliśmy – przyznała ze zrozumieniem Wanda, otwierając swoje piwo przy pomocy zapalniczki. Pociągnęła z niego zdrowego łyka i kontynuowała. – Wiesz jaką ja miałam aferę w związku z tym wywiadem przed oscarowym after party? 

Bucky, który właśnie gasił papierosa wybuchnął śmiechem na samo wspomnienie tej historii. 

\- To był głupi pomysł brać cokolwiek od Setha Rogena. 

\- Widziałam, że pali, więc zapytałam czy mnie poczęstuje. Naprawdę, nie wpadłam na to że w papierośnicy ma zestaw skręconych blantów.. – Wanda pokręciła głową. – Myślałam, że to skręcane papierosy, zwłaszcza że smakowały bardziej jabłkiem niż paleniem.. No i zanim się zorientowałam, że nieco za bardzo mi błogo, to podeszła reporterka.. Boże, jak sobie to przypominam.. 

Ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

Bucky nadal głośno się śmiał. 

\- No cóż – Wanda wzruszyła ramionami. – Mówi się trudno. Każdemu się zdarza. A przy okazji tematu, masz ochotę zapalić? 

Bucky uniósł brwi, ale kiwnął głową. 

Wanda zaczęła grzebać w torebce, z której wyciągnęła futerał po okularach przeciwsłonecznych, z którego to wyciągnęła gotowego skręta. 

\- Kiedy przyjdzie Pietro? 

\- Miał być po treningu – odpowiedziała, podpalając jointa fioletową zapalniczką. – Napiszę mu zaraz, żeby nam przyniósł coś do jedzenia, bo gwarantuje ci, że potem będziemy bardzo głodni. 

Pietro Maximoff był bratem bliźniakiem Wandy oraz zawodowym lekkoatletą. Na ostatnich igrzyskach olimpijskich zdobył dwa złote medale oraz jeden srebrny w kategoriach biegowych. W mediach nazywano go _Quicksilverem_ , ze względu na jego przydługie włosy, które zawsze na okazje zawodów farbował na szaro-biały kolor. Kiedy się poznali, Bucky zapytał skąd pomysł, na co Pietro odpadł rozbrajająco szczerze, że zaczęło się od zakładu i jakoś tak zostało. 

\- Okej, będzie za piętnaście minut – odezwała się Wanda, odkładając telefon na stół i podając Bucky’emu skręta. – Czyli wybierasz się jutro na Homecoming? 

\- Podobno – odpowiedział, zaciągając się mocno. Przytrzymał nieco dłużej dym w płucach, zanim go wypuścił. – Zastanawiam się teraz czy to był dobry pomysł. 

\- Ja bym się w życiu nie zdecydowała – Wanda wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl. – Spotkanie z bandą małomiasteczkowych republikanów, którzy przez cztery lata nabijali się z mojego akcentu i tego jak się ubierałam.. To zdecydowanie nie jest moje najskrytsze marzenie. 

Bucky uśmiechnął się, oddając dziewczynie skręta. 

Wanda rzeczywiście była jedyna w swoim rodzaju. Była naprawdę śliczną dziewczyną, która na czerwonym dywanie zawsze prezentowała się jak milion dolarów. 

Na co dzień zawsze miała paznokcie pomalowane na czarno, włosy spięte w byle jakiego kucyka czy koka na czubku głowy, oraz jakieś piętnaście warstw ubrania. Wiecznie kłóciła się ze swoim agentem o swój kolczyk w nosie (ona nazywała go _septum_ , cokolwiek to znaczyło) i masę innych piercingów, które zdobiły jej uszy. Według Bucky’ego taka Wanda była sto razy ładniejsza od tej brylującej w sukniach od _Givenchy_ na rozdaniach nagród. Taka Wanda była prawdziwa. 

\- Kompletnego linczu unikałam tylko dzięki Pietro.. Jak zaczął wygrywać wszelkie możliwe zawody trochę mi odpuścili.. Rozumiem, że na Brooklynie było lepiej niż w Luizjanie? 

\- Trochę tak – Bucky skinął głową. – Oczywiście nie byłem jakimś najpopularniejszym dzieciakiem w szkole, ponieważ jak dobrze wiesz, kółko dramatyczne nie było tym samym co bycie w drużynie.. 

\- Oczywiście – uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna, znad swojego piwa. – Bycie rozgrywającym w liceum jest porównywalne do złapania Boga za nogi.. 

\- Ale nie było tak źle – kontynuował Bucky. – W _Wieku niewinności_ główną rolę dostała przewodnicząca chearleaderek i zaczęliśmy być traktowani nieco cieplej przez klikę popularnych.. Ale i tak wolałem się poniewierać z takim chłopakiem z kółka plastycznego. Do tego dochodziło kilka sensownych osób, które przewijały się przez inne zajęcia.. No i jakoś przeżyłem. 

\- Coś tego nie widzę – Wanda uśmiechnęła się z niedowierzaniem. – Ty jesteś urodzonym królem balu maturalnego - przywódcą charyzmatycznym, zabijającym bielą swoich zębów.. Nie wiem jak to możliwe, że liceum „jakoś przeżyłeś”, stojąc sobie z boku. 

\- Szczerze mówiąc wtedy mnie to waliło – zaśmiał się Bucky. – Dopiero na studiach… 

\- Zakochałeś się w sobie? 

Pokazał jej język. 

Podała mu skręta. 

Zaciągnął się kilka razy. Już powoli odczuwał skutki palenia – ogarniało go wszechobecne, przyjemne rozluźnienie, któremu towarzyszyło przewrotnie szybsze bicie serca. Zawsze go to ciekawiło – z jednej strony był zupełnie wyluzowany, z drugiej strony miał wrażenie że całe jego ciało pulsowało. Uśmiechnął się bezcelowo. 

Przez chwilę nie odzywali się do siebie, wsłuchując się w muzykę płynącą z głośników, które zostawili na tarasie. Skręt zrobił jeszcze jedną rundę dookoła stołu i został zgaszony w popielniczce. 

\- Zjarałem się – przerwał ciszę Bucky, uśmiechając się rozbrajająco. 

Wanda odpowiedziała mu uśmiechem, przeciągając się leniwie na swoim fotelu. 

\- Masz już coś ogarniętego po _NINE_ , czy odpoczywasz? – zapytał, upijając łyk piwa ze swojej butelki. Standardowo, zaczynało mu się robić sucho w ustach. 

\- Nie chce mi się odpoczywać – odpowiedziała Wanda, przyglądając się swoim paznokciom. – Już dwa miesiące siedzę na tyłku i tylko bankiety, wywiady, premiery… Ja chcę grać. 

\- I co, Jim ci coś już ogarnął? 

\- Aaa jakieś gówno – parsknęła. – Uważa że powinnam zagrać w jakimś blockbusterze. Że na tym się zarabia kupę pieniędzy i potem, że go zacytuję „będę sobie mogła grać w tych niszowych filmach ile będę chciała”. Tylko, że naprawdę średnio sobie siebie wyobrażam jako jakąś Kobietę Wiewiórkę. 

Bucky wybuchnął niekontrolowanym śmiechem. Wanda nie mogąc się powstrzymać dołączyła do niego. 

\- Ale co? – zapytała po chwili. 

\- Kobieta wiewiórka – Bucky prawie płakał. – Jakie ona ma moce? 

\- Pewnie rzuca żołędziami, albo coś – Wanda wzruszyła ramionami. – Tak jak mówię, totalne nieporozumienie. A ty? Za co się teraz bierzesz? 

Bucky przestał się śmiać, ale ku wielkiemu zadowoleniu, nadal czuł, że wszystko go serdecznie pierdoli, więc pytanie szczególnie go nie uraziło. 

\- Za alkoholizm – odpowiedział, unosząc wysoko butelkę piwa. 

Wanda zrobiła minę, ale zanim zdążyła coś powiedzieć, usłyszeli głośne „dzyń”, które oznaczało nadjechanie windy. 

Drzwi do kabiny otworzyły się i ukazał się w nich Pietro Maximoff z treningową torbą na ramieniu oraz siatką chińszczyzny na wynos w dłoni. 

\- No cześć – uśmiechnął się, ruszając w ich stronę. – Znowu demoralizujesz moją siostrę? 

Pietro, w przeciwieństwie do Wandy (która ze względu na karierę od czasów college’u uczęszczała na zajęcia z dykcji i wymowy) nie wyzbył się do końca bałkańskiego akcentu. 

\- O przepraszam – Bucky uniósł dłoń w obronnym geście. – Jeżeli już coś, to ona demoralizuje mnie. 

\- Pięknie się obijacie – mruknął Pietro, z udawanym oburzeniem, wyciągając z siatek papierowe pudełka i rozkładając je na stole. – A poważni ludzie, tacy jak ja, zapierdalają od świtu. 

\- Już się tak nie popisuj – zgasiła go Wanda, sięgając po najbliższe pudełko oraz pałeczki. – O, sajgonki! 

\- Już gastro złapało? – Pietro rzucił się na kanapę obok Buckyego i odgarnął opadające na czoło przydługie, mokre włosy. 

\- Daj spokój, to Barnes jest wygłodzony. Sądząc po stanie jego lodówki nie jadł od tygodni. 

\- A odpierdol się wreszcie od tej mojej lodówki – roześmiał się Bucky, odkładając na stół pustą butelkę i wstając. – A propos - Pietro chcesz piwo? 

\- Nie truję swojego organizmu takim ścierwem – odpowiedział grzecznym tonem chłopak, wyciągając ze swojej treningowej torby butelkę wody. 

\- Nic się nie przejmuj Bucky, on po prostu zazdrości – wymamrotała Wanda z pełnymi ustami - Tylko się sezon skończy, a pierwszy będzie leżał pod stołem w Darbym. 

Bucky zaśmiał się, otwierając lodówkę. Chcąc nie chcąc, Wandzie trzeba było przyznać rację – urządzenie spełniało chyba jedynie funkcję dekoracyjną w domu. W środku znajdowało się kilka butelek wszelakich trunków oraz spleśniała cytryna. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio coś ugotował. 

\- Mówiąc o imprezowaniu, to czytałem wczoraj świetny artykuł – rzucił Pietro. – _James Barnes znowu przyłapany na całonocnym chlaniu?_ Jakoś tak ten tytuł szedł. 

Bucky pociągnął łyka nowo otwartego piwa i przewrócił oczami. 

\- Ha-ha-ha. 

\- No na zdjęciu wyszedłeś wprost twarzowo – Pietro puścił mu oczko. – Więcej takich sesji. 

\- Mam jednak nadzieję, że nie, bo Natasha mnie obedrze ze skóry. 

\- Oj tam, mnie poprawiłeś humor. Trener darł na mnie ryja od świtu, zrobiłem sobie przerwę na lunch, odpalam komputer, a tam takie rewelacje. Miód na moje obolałe serce. Albo raczej ścięgna. 

\- Polecam się na przyszłość – Bucky zasalutował. – Albo i nie? 

\- Wanda, a ty żyjesz jeszcze czy już odpłynęłaś na tych sajgonkach? 

Dziewczyna pokazała bratu środkowy palec, nadal w milczeniu konsumując. Bucky po raz kolejny roześmiał się głośno. 

Uwielbiał ich. 

Byli zabawni, ironiczni i _prawdziwi_. Zazwyczaj dobrze dogadywał się z większością aktorów partnerujących mu przy filmie, ale kontakt urywał się, kiedy kończyły się wspólne prace nad filmem, a następnie premiery i wywiady. Wiedział, że z Wandą będzie inaczej. 

Już było inaczej. 

Od pierwszego dnia wiedział, że trafił na prawdziwy diament w tym zapyziałym Hollywood. Kiedy przedstawiła mu swojego brata, chłopak również od razu przypadł mu do gustu. Byli od niego kilka lat młodsi (w przyszłym tygodniu organizowali wspólne dwudzieste czwarte urodziny), ale odkąd „wszedł” do tego świata, nie poznał jeszcze ludzi, z którymi czuł się tak swobodnie. No może oprócz Natashy, ale to była już inna bajka. 

\- Następny się zawiesił – Pietro pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. 

\- E, gdzie – Bucky podpalił papierosa. – O stary, zapomniałbym - wiesz że Wanda będzie grać Kobietę Wiewiórkę? 

Pietro ryknął śmiechem, a Bucky chętnie się do niego przyłączył. Wanda najpierw przewróciła oczami, nie zaprzestając jedzenia, aby po chwili nie wytrzymać i również zacząć się śmiać. 

_To był dobry wieczór._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  __  
> Cześć!  
>  __  
> Dzięki za wytrwałość, bo przerwa była dosyć konkretna :).  
>  __  
> Spokojnie, na razie nie zanosi się na to, żeby opowiadanie zostało porzucone.  
>  __  
> Dzięki za wszystkie kudosy!!  
>  __

### 

#  3\. Natasha walczy z zakupami (i wiatrakami), Bucky rzuca telefonem (i mięsem), a Steve mierzy się z ponczem (i widokiem z okna)

### 

W piątek o dziesiątej rano, Natasha wysiadła (a raczej wytoczyła się) z taksówki, obwieszona kilkunastoma siatkami i torbami. Odźwierny od razu ruszył jej na pomoc, odbierając od niej większość zakupów. 

\- Dziękuję George – uśmiechnęła się do niego, poprawiając okulary przeciwsłoneczne, które prawie zsunęły się jej z nosa. – Jakbyś mi to po prostu pomógł wrzucić do windy to byłabym bardzo wdzięczna, na górze już sobie poradzę. 

Weszli do budynku i ruszyli hallem w stronę windy. Natasha kiwnęła głową Pavlowi, siedzącemu na recepcji. Chłopak na jej widok wyprostował się nienaturalnie i odpowiedział jej wystraszonym uśmiechem. Natasha często zastanawiała się, co w jej zachowaniu sprawia, że aż tak petryfikująco działa na ludzi. Z pomocą George’a udało jej się zapakować do windy. 

Dwanaście pięter później, usłyszała znajomy brzęczek, a drzwi otworzyły się na oścież. 

Nacisnęła guzik, który powodował dłuższy postój dźwigu i złapała najbliższe papierowe siatki (Calvin Klein i Marc Jacobs). 

\- James? – zawołała, wkraczając do mieszkania. 

– Barnes? 

Zero reakcji. 

Przymknęła oczy z irytacją i głośno wypuściła powietrze przez nos, wracając do przerzucania pakunków z zakupami z windy do mieszkania. 

Trzynaście toreb później, odblokowała windę, która automatycznie się zamknęła i odjechała na dół. 

Obróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła w stronę sypialni. Od ponad dwóch lat, szybki stukot obcasów po marmurowych płytkach kojarzył jej się z irytacją. 

Obrzuciła salon szybkim spojrzeniem – oczywiście stolik przy kanapie był zastawiony szkłem, a w całym mieszkaniu roztaczał się nieprzyjemny, zsiadły zapach tytoniu. 

Bez pukania weszła do sypialni. Bucky leżał na łóżku pogrążony w głębokim śnie, cicho pochrapując. 

\- Kurwa mać – powiedziała Natasha sama do siebie. Nie była wielką fanką przekleństw. Zawsze uważała je za dowód ubogiego słownika osoby używającej. Kiedy już decydowała się na brzydkie słowo, zazwyczaj sytuacja rzeczywiście tego wymagała. 

Chwyciła za róg kołdry i wyrwała ją gwałtownie z pomiędzy nóg Bucky’ego. 

\- Cholera – Bucky podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, wyraźnie wystraszony. Kiedy jego wzrok zarejestrował obecność Natashy, zmarszczył brwi. – Bierzesz udział w jakimś konkursie na najbardziej przerażające budzenie? Masz jakiś zakład z kimś, żebym dostał zawału? 

Natasha patrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem. 

\- A ty próbujesz odgrywać Dzień Świstaka, czy po prostu ci się spieszy do dołączenia do Lindsay Lohan na którymś z odwyków? Codziennie to samo James? 

Bucky skrzywił się, ale nie odpowiedział. Nieprzytomnie przetarł twarz dłonią. 

\- Która godzina? – zapytał, sięgając po strzaskaną komórkę leżącą na szafce nocnej. – Załatwisz mi nowy telefon? 

\- Dziesiąta piętnaście. A nowy Iphone czeka w siatce. Bucky jęknął protestująco, ciskając telefonem przed siebie ( zdezelowany Iphone walnął o belkę podpierającą skośny sufit sypialni , aby z łoskotem wylądować na podłodze) i opadł na poduszki. 

\- No wiesz – fuknął. – Przecież umówiłaś mnie na piętnastą-szesnastą. Mogłabyś być człowiekiem i dać mi pospać. 

\- Zamknij się – Natasha nawet nie uraczyła go spojrzeniem, pisząc coś na telefonie. Jej paznokcie uderzały o ekran komórki z prędkością światła. – Idź się wykąpać. Przygotuje ci parę zestawów ubrań, wybierzemy wspólnie. Potem musimy podjechać do fryzjera, zrobić coś z tą twoją okropną fryzurą.. 

\- Hej! – zaprotestował Bucky, zwlekając się z łóżka. – Polubiłem dłuższe włosy.. 

Przydługie włosy Bucky’ego były efektem wymagań do jego roli w _NINE_. Mając fioła na punkcie swojej fryzury, przez długi czas nie mógł tego przeżyć. Raz nawet próbował pertraktować z osobą odpowiedzialną za casting. Z czasem jednak przyzwyczaił się do niewielkiego koczko-kucyka i chociaż ciężko mu było w to uwierzyć , po zakończeniu zdjęć nie mógł się przekonać do powrotu do starej fryzury. 

\- To przynajmniej poprosimy Antonia żeby ułożył je tak, żebyś nie wyglądał jak bezdomny hipster z Williamsburga – Natasha nadal wysyłała e-mail. – Potem trzeba podjechać na Manhattan, bo na kontrakcie reklamowym z Gucci brakuje jakiegoś twojego podpisu. A później postawisz mi lunch w Da Silvano. 

\- Dobra, zrozumiałem – napięty grafik – Bucky ściągnął z siebie wczorajszą koszulkę i rzucił ją na podłogę. – Idę się kąpać dyktatorko. 

\- Sam mnie zatrudniłeś – zawołała Natasha do jego pleców. 

### 

Natasha standardowo zaparzyła sobie kawę i rozsiadła się z nią na balkonie.

Przegryzając napar batonikiem zbożowym, zastanawiała się czy rzeczywiście powinna spróbować użyć jakichś mocniejszych środków w sprawie zachowania Bucky’ego. 

Odkąd wrócił do domu ze szpitala - odkąd zostały mu postawione pierwsze diagnozy, zupełnie przestał się wszystkim przejmować. Sypiał do późnego południa, żeby wieczorem zwlekać się z łóżka i ostatecznie odbębnić jakąś jedną powinność typu wywiad czy premiera. A potem kierunek impreza, albo kanapa i odmóżdżające programy (wiedział zdecydowanie zbyt wiele na temat Kardashianów). 

W trakcie kręcenia filmów Bucky zazwyczaj zrywał się z łóżka o siódmej rano. Był tak podekscytowany, że pojawiał się na planie równo z pracownikami technicznymi, którzy dopiero zaczynali przygotowywać lokalizację do zdjęć. Nawet wtedy, kiedy nie zajmował się kręceniem filmu, a Natasha przychodziła do niego koło dziewiątej obmyślić plan działania na dany dzień, zastawała go siedzącego przy kawie i jakimś śniadaniu. Czasami zdarzało się nawet, że było własnoręcznie przygotowane (!).

Teraz miał wszystko zupełnie gdzieś i Natasha zaczęła się zastanawiać czy jest to chwilowy problem, czy powolna, długoterminowa autodestrukcja.

Przez pierwsze tygodnie wydawało jej się to normalne – po prostu odreagowuje ten niefortunny wypadek. Sądziła jednak, że po jakimś czasie kiedy wejdzie rano do kuchni, zastanie go siedzącego przy stole i gotowego do obmyślania planu działania na przyszłość. Dni jednak mijały, a przełom nie nadchodził i Natasha zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy nie dała mu zbyt długiego czasu na… 

\- Garnitur? Serio, Nat? 

Bucky Barnes stał w drzwiach, odziany jedynie w bokserki, trzymając w ręce wieszak z marynarką. 

\- Ludzie z budynku naprzeciwko na pewno cieszą się z takich widoków – skwitowała, obrysowując łyżką jego posturę. 

Przesłał jej kwaśny uśmiech. 

\- Nie pójdę w garniturze! – zawołał, ciskając nim bezradnie na stół kuchenny za sobą. – Wyjdę na idiotę. Na idiotę z kijem w dupie. 

\- Ależ oczywiście, załóż japonki, spodenki do surfowania i wieniec kolorowych kwiatów na szyję. 

Bucky obdarzył ją morderczym spojrzeniem i wrócił do mieszkania. 

Natasha podpaliła papierosa i po raz pięćdziesiąty tego poranka sprawdziła skrzynkę pocztową. Miała siedem nowych wiadomości. 

\- W przyszły piątek zamknięta impreza Ferrari, z okazji wypuszczenia nowego modelu na rynek – zawołała w stronę mieszkania. – Chcesz iść? 

\- Nie – odkrzyknął Barnes. – W przyszły piątek jestem zajęty. Urodziny bliźniaków, pamiętasz? 

Natasha zmarszczyła brwi, ale kiwnęła głową sama do siebie. To prawda, wyleciało jej to z głowy. 

Wszystkie nowe maile dotyczyły przyszłego weekendu. Utworzyła jedną odmowną formułkę, którą przekopiowała do wszystkich. 

Rzeczywiście - całkowicie zapomniała o imprezie rodzeństwa Maximoff. 

Była zaproszona razem z Barnesem, co uznała za całkiem miłe. Miała okazję przebywać z Wandą na kilku imprezach, gdzie miała okazje dostrzec to co Barnes widział w dziewczynie. Była naprawdę świetna. 

Jeżeli chodzi o Pietro, również miała okazję go poznać, ale z miejsca zirytował ją swoją pewnością siebie. Nie znosiła sportowców jeszcze od czasów szkoły średniej. 

Bucky śmiał się, że Pietro ma do niej słabość, co za każdym razem kwitowała najwyżej uniesieniem brwi. 

\- Wyglądam jak pizda. 

Bucky wyszedł na balkon unosząc zdrową rękę i okręcając się dookoła. 

Miał na sobie błękitną koszulę Ralpha Laurenta, dopasowane spodnie khaki i jasne mokasyny. 

\- A zapinanie koszuli zajęło mi tylko cztery lata. 

\- Wyglądasz bardzo dobrze – oceniła Natasha. – Tylko buty zmieniłabym na te koniakowe przecierane Oxfordy od Gucciego.. I możemy po drodze dokupić jakąś pasującą chustę, żeby ozdobić temblak. 

\- Nat, to jest Homecoming na Brooklynie, a nie brunch w Plazie – Bucky usiadł na krześle, zrzucając ze stóp niewygodne buty. – Ludzie będą w swetrach, polówkach i jeansach.. Pamiętam jak to wyglądało za moich czasów. Na dziedzińcu za szkołą jest festyn z mini wesołym miasteczkiem, potem mecz, a ty chcesz mnie ubrać jak na wykwintny obiad z okazji Święta Dziękczynienia u socjety na Upper East Side. 

\- Ale ty naprawdę wyglądasz normalnie – zdziwiła się Natasha. – Nie uważam, żebyś był specjalnie wystrojony. Zresztą wieczorem jest ten bankiet, tak? 

\- Bankiet – parsknął Bucky. – Poncz, piwo i Bee Gees puszczane ze stuletniego stereo na Sali gimnastycznej. I tak się będą na mnie gapić, mógłbym przynajmniej spróbować wtopić się w tłum.. 

\- James – Natasha odłożyła telefon na stół. – A tak naprawdę to o co ci chodzi? 

Bucky przez chwilę nie odzywał się, bezwiednie bawiąc się zapalniczką. 

\- Nie chcę wyjść na kolejnego aktorzynę z kijem w tyłku – odrzekł po minucie, podpalając papierosa. – Patrzcie, wielki gwiazdor, bo zagrał w trzech znanych filmach, nie pamięta już że jest z Brooklynu i popyla w butach od Gucciego, które kosztują dwie pensje przeciętnego Smitha. 

\- Czemu masz się wstydzić sukcesu? – zapytała Natasha. – Nie jesteś dzieciakiem z funduszem powierniczym, tylko aktorem, który sam sobie zapracował na sławę oraz pieniądze. To twoja praca James. Może nie jest taka jak każda inna, ale osiągnąłeś to co masz, tylko i wyłącznie dzięki pracy nad sobą i talentowi. Nie miałeś żadnych koneksji, żadnej nieuczciwej pomocy. 

Bucky nie odzywał się, w ciszy paląc papierosa. 

\- Ale jeżeli ma to ci jakoś pomóc, to ubierz się jak zwykły szarak z Gapa – dokończyła zmęczonym tonem, czując że nie wygra. Jak zwykle – to ona miała rację, ale to do niego należało ostatnie słowo. – Szkoda tylko, że ten Brooklynski patriotyzm nie oddziaływał kiedy w lipcu w loży VIP w Darbym zostawiłeś otwarty rachunek dla najbliższych pięćdziesięciu znajomych, wiesz? 

### 

\- Można przyjąć zamówienie? 

\- Jasne. Dla mnie będzie Carpaccio na przystawkę.. A potem Penne al Ragù di Agnello – Bucky przeleciał wzrokiem menu, trzymane w dłoni. – I poproszę wodę niegazowaną. Najlepiej cały dzbanek, z miętą i cytryną. 

\- Dla Pani? – kelner zwrócił się do Natashy. 

\- Poproszę Panzanellę, później Langostine alla Catalana i kieliszek Pinot Noir, dziękuję bardzo. 

Kelner podziękował i odszedł od stolika. 

\- Nasz włoski jest coraz lepszy – uśmiechnął się Bucky, poprawiając na nosie okulary przeciwsłoneczne. 

Natasha kiwnęła głową, odchylając się na krześle. Była dzisiaj wyjątkowo zmęczona. Miała wrażenie, że ten tydzień był jednym z gorszych jakie jej się przydarzyły odkąd pracowała dla Barnesa. 

\- Rozchmurz się, będziesz miała dziś wolny wieczór – Bucky zdawał się czytać w jej myślach. 

\- Ja nigdy nie mam wolnego. 

Przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, delektując się jednym z ostatnich ciepłych dni tej jesieni. Bucky sięgnął do kieszeni po papierosa, ale Natasha zgromiła go spojrzeniem. Uniósł dłoń w geście obronnym, poddając się. Obiecał jej kilka tygodni temu, że nie będzie palił w miejscach publicznych odkąd trafił na listę „SEKSOWNYCH TRUCICIELI PŁUC” w _Women’s Health_. 

Kelner wrócił z tacą z napojami, skrupulatnie układając je na stoliku. 

\- Napisałam ci przemowę na dziś – Natasha wyciągnęła z torebki kartkę złożoną na pół. – Przeczytaj kilka razy, żebyś przynajmniej wiedział o czym mówisz. 

Bucky przeleciał wzrokiem tekst, a Natasha pociągnęła łyk wina ze swojego kieliszka. 

\- Chyba wyjdzie słabo jak będę czytał z kartki – zmarszczył nos, po skończeniu lektury. 

\- To się naucz na pamięć – Natasha wzruszyła ramionami. – To jest kartka A4 pisana odręcznie, dla aktora wkucie tych kilku linijek nie powinno być problemem. 

\- Wolałbym powiedzieć chyba coś od siebie – zaryzykował Bucky. 

\- Co? 

\- Nie wiem – wzruszył ramionami (ramieniem). – Ale wyszłoby chyba bardziej naturalnie, nie? 

\- Wolałabym, żebyś nie improwizował – odparła Natasha, zdając sobie sprawę że po dwóch łykach jej kieliszek był pusty. No cóż, tak jak myślała – to nie był jej tydzień. 

\- Dlaczego? 

\- James.. 

\- Powiedz mi dlaczego – wycedził nieco zirytowany. – Dlaczego traktujesz mnie jak pięcioletnie dziecko, które trzeba pilnować jak oka w głowie? Mam trzydzieści cztery lata, chyba mogę od czasu zadecydować sam o sobie, o tym co chcę powiedzieć? 

Natasha złapała wzrokiem kelnera, dyżurującego przy drzwiach wejściowych - siedzieli w ogródku - i gestem poprosiła go o kolejny kieliszek. 

\- Problem w tym James, że w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni dajesz mi każdy powód, żeby cię tak traktować – odpowiedziała spokojnie. – Musisz sobie zdawać sprawy z tego, że nie odpowiadasz jedynie przede mną. Dla mnie możesz wejść dziś na podium i powiedzieć im wszystkim, że masz zły humor i mogą cię pocałować w dupę. Ale Ci od Gucciego raczej nie będą zadowoleni. I jeżeli mi powiesz, że cię to nie interesuje, to lepiej się poważnie zastanów nad zmianą zawodu. Albo skończ jęczeć z łaski swojej, dziękuję. 

Kelner wrócił z dodatkowym kieliszkiem dla Natashy oraz z przystawkami dla nich obojga. 

Pierwszy posiłek przebiegł w zupełnej ciszy. 

### 

Steve cały poranek spędził w pracowni plastycznej, która – ku jego zadowoleniu – nie była najchętniej odwiedzanym miejscem przez powoli napływające tłumy absolwentów. 

Do piętnastej pojawiło się dokładnie siedem osób, z czego dwie podeszły zapytać o wskazówki dojścia do sekretariatu/sali gimnastycznej. 

Udało mu się za to uciąć bardzo przyjemną pogawędkę z sędziwą panią, która jak się okazało była nauczycielką od plastyki, która przeszła na emeryturę na dwa lata przed jego rocznikiem. Starając się ukryć rozpierającą ją dumę, przyznała, że akwarelka wisząca obok wejścia na zaplecze jest jej dziełem. Kiedy Steve na jej prośbę, pokazał swoje szkice długo go chwaliła i powiedziała, że to wielkie szczęście, że dzieciaki mają takiego sympatycznego i kompetentnego nauczyciela. 

O piętnastej zero dwie zgodnie z zapowiedzią, do Sali wparował Sam Wilson, trzymając w rękach dwa plastikowe, niebieskie kubeczki. 

\- A więc nie żartowałeś? – uśmiechnął się Steve. 

\- Daj spokój – Sam ze względu na zajęte ręce, zamknął drzwi od klasy nogą. – Miałem taki zapierdol od rana, że czekałem na tą chwilę z utęsknieniem. 

Podszedł do Steve’a, podał mu kubeczek ponczu i rozwalił się wygodnie na parapecie okna. Przez chwilę przez nie wyglądał przyglądając się przechodniom, którzy skręcali w stronę bramy wejściowej. Pokiwał głową z niedowierzaniem. 

\- Więcej ich matka nie miała? – wyrzucił z siebie, upijając łyka trunku. – Od ósmej rano przychodzą do mnie wszyscy, od rodziców dzieciaków obecnej drużyny, po „wielkich-ale-z-jakiegoś-dziwnego-powodu-niezrealizowanych-zawodników-absolwentów”. Co drugi miał już praktycznie propozycję grania w Jetsach, ale tu kontuzja, tu pieniążki, tu rodzice.. No same gwiazdy footballu z tego liceum powychodziły Rogers. 

Steve zaśmiał się głośno. Sam sprawiał wrażenie zirytowanego, ale Steve wiedział, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie zamieniłby tej pracy na żadną inną. Kochał sport, kochał te dzieciaki i był stworzony do bycia trenerem. 

\- Nie śmiej się, tylko pij – rzucił groźnie Sam. Steve posłusznie upił łyka ponczu. Był zadziwiająco mocny. 

\- Strasznie mocny w tym roku – wyraził na głos swoją opinie, lekko się krzywiąc. 

\- To specjalny – Sam uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Darcy Lewis, ta nowa z administracji obsługuje to stanowisko. I jak zobaczyła moją minę, powiedziała że przygotowała specjalną wariację dla sfrustrowanego grona nauczycielskiego. Zdrowie Rogers! 

Stuknęli się kubeczkami i Steve po raz kolejny poczuł palący napój rozchodzący się po jego gardle. 

\- Jezus, jak to dopije to chyba mnie będziesz musiał stąd zbierać – stwierdził, odkładając kubek na biurko i siadając na parapecie obok Sama. 

\- Ja się z chęcią opiję – Sam rzeczywiście pociągał łyk za łykiem, cały czas obserwując krajobraz ulicy. – Boje się co będzie jak moi nie daj Boże przegrają ten mecz.. Chyba zostanę publicznie zlinczowany. 

\- Nie ma szans, żeby przegrali – uspokoił go Steve. – Jesteście najlepsi w całym mieście, daj spokój. 

\- No nie wiem – Sam pokręcił powoli głową. – Hayes i Wilkinson nadal są w nastroju bojowym.. Znając moje szczęście to się pobiją przed całą szkołą, a do tego Beretron przyjdzie naćpany, albo coś w tym stylu, mówię ci. O nich by można kręcić jakieś następne seriale o nastolatkach, to co oni odpierdalają, to się naprawdę.. O cholera, Steve – patrz! 

Sam zaczął nerwowo stukać palcem wskazującym w okno. 

Steve automatycznie odwrócił się we wskazaną stronę i tylko moment zajęło mu zlokalizowanie tego, czym jego przyjaciel się przejął. 

Z żółtej taksówki, która stanęła na ulicy przed szkołą wysiadł Bucky Barnes, w całej swojej okazałości metra osiemdziesiąt trzy. 

Steve poczuł, że serce podskoczyło mu do gardła, chociaż nie potrafił znaleźć żadnego racjonalnego wytłumaczenia dla nagłego napadu stresu. 

Po chwili z taksówki wysiadła również rudowłosa kobieta, ubrana w wysokie szpilki i elegancki czarny kombinezon. 

\- Wow, ale laska – Sam aż zagwizdał. – Myślisz, że to jego dziewczyna? To jakaś aktorka? Znasz ją? 

Steve nie odezwał się, obserwując krótką wymianę zdań pary stojącej na ulicy. Kobieta zakończyła ją klepiąc Bucky’ego po ramieniu i wsiadła do taksówki. 

\- Halo, Steve? 

Bucky przez chwilę spoglądał za odjeżdżającą taksówką, a potem odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę bramy wejściowej do szkoły. Kiedy zniknął z horyzontu, Steve poczuł że zaczyna normalnie oddychać. 

\- Hm, co mówiłeś? 

### 

Pięć minut wcześniej, żółta taksówka zatrzymała się pod brooklyńskim liceum. 

\- Proszę chwilę zaczekać, dobrze? – rzuciła Natasha do taksówkarza, który kiwnął głową. – Gotowy? 

\- Za cholerę – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Bucky. 

Kiedy zobaczył dawno nie widziany budynek szkoły, opuściły go wszystkie dotychczasowe siły. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego jeszcze kwadrans temu wizyta na Homecomingu wydawała mu się takim wspaniałym pomysłem. 

Co on tu robił do diabła? 

\- Trochę za późno na zmianę planów – Natasha wyciągnęła z torebki lusterko i błyskawicznie poprawiła szminkę. – James, na co czekasz, na czerwony dywan? 

Bucky pokręcił głową, poprawił temblak, ozdobiony czarną, jedwabną apaszką i wysiadł z taksówki. 

\- Masz przemówienie? – zapytała Natasha, która pomimo swoich piętnastocentymetrowych szpilek z platformą wysiadła z taksówki z gracją baletnicy. 

Bucky kiwnął głową. 

\- Nauczyłeś się go? 

Bucky po raz kolejny kiwnął głową. Miał wrażenie że nie jest zdolny do wydania z siebie żadnego dźwięku. 

\- Użyjesz go? 

\- Nie wiem – udało mu się z siebie wyrzucić. Zabrzmiał żałośnie. 

Natasha uśmiechnęła się lekko. 

\- I tak zrobisz jak chcesz James. Przyjadę do ciebie jutro i opowiesz mi co sknociłeś – poklepała go dłonią po zdrowym ramieniu. – Aha i jeszcze jedno – szczerze mówiąc, w tej skórze wyglądasz jeszcze bardziej pretensjonalnie niż w garniturze. 

Z tymi słowami obróciła się na pięcie i wsiadła do czekającej taksówki.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam, że tak długo nie było aktualizacji!  
> Zapraszam do czytania ;)

### 

#  4\. W którym Natasha i Bucky spotykają osoby ze swojej przeszłości i wywołuje to w nich diametralnie różne uczucia

### 

Natasha czasami miała wrażenie, że jej obecne życie sprowadza się do siedzenia w taksówce i przeglądania w niej skrzynki e-mailowej. 

Trasa z Brooklynu na Manhattan wlokła się niemiłosiernie. 

Popołudnie było naprawdę upalne – czuła jak kombinezon zaczyna nieprzyjemnie przyklejać się do jej pleców. Nie znosiła tego. Nie miała nic przeciwko potowi lejącego się z niej stróżkami na siłowni, ale w przypadkach kiedy tyłek przyklejał jej się do siedzenia w samochodzie miała ochotę kogoś zastrzelić. 

Oderwała wzrok od telefonu i spojrzała przez przednią szybę. Przy dobrych wiatrach został im jakiś kwadrans do dotarcia na miejsce. 

Podłączyła telefon do niewielkiego, fioletowego Power banka i weszła na Instagram, wpisując w wyszukiwarkę hasztag „BuckyBarnes”. 

Zgodnie z jej przewidywaniami – na Instagramie były już trzy zdjęcia z lokalizacji „Brooklyn High School”. Dwa z nich przedstawiały selfies uczniów, którzy najwyraźniej zaczepili Bucky’ego i poprosili o wspólną fotkę, trzeci był zwykłym zdjęciem Barnesa, stojącego na korytarzu (#kiedywychodziszzklasyatuBuckyBarnesbitches!) z nieco nieobecną miną. 

Zamknęła aplikację z westchnieniem. 

No cóż, przynajmniej przez pierwsze pół godziny nie zrobił nic głupiego. 

Upał nie ustępował. 

Czuła , że na jej skroniach pojawiają się kropelki potu, które prawdopodobnie przerabiają jej makijaż w jedną, wielką, świecącą masę, jednak wiedziała że wszelkie próby doprowadzenia tego do porządku i tak spalą na panewce (a przynajmniej spłyną w ciągu pięciu najbliższych minut). 

Wyciągnęła z niekończącego się dna swojej torebki zapasową kartkę z przemówieniem Bucky’ego i zaczęła się nią wachlować. 

Kilkanaście przecznic później, zapłaciła taksówkarzowi i wysiadła z samochodu. 

Była mokra, zirytowana i bardzo bardzo zmęczona. Czuła że dzisiejszy wieczór spędzi przed telewizorem z butelką wina i klimatyzacją włączoną na maksa. 

Weszła do jednego z wyższych wieżowców Piątej Alei i ruszyła w stronę windy. Winda – kolejne miejsce, które Natasha uznawała za drugi dom. Wyjechała na dwudzieste siódme piętro i znalazła się w samym środku Garber Talent Agency. 

Stłumiła westchnienie i ruszyła przed siebie korytarzem, mijając kolejne biurka których właściciele głośno rozmawiali przez telefony (a raczej małe słuchawki bluetooth umieszczone w uszach). Zatrzymała się dopiero przy ostatnim stanowisku, które położone było nieco głębiej – tuż przy przeszklonych, lekko przydymionych drzwiach prowadzących do prywatnego biura. 

Dziewczyna siedząca przy białym, błyszczącym biurku była młoda – Natasha obstawiała, że nie ma jeszcze dwudziestu pięciu lat – ładna, energiczna i zupełnie nijaka. Rozmawiała przez telefon entuzjastycznym tonem i gestem dała do zrozumienia Natashy, że musi chwilkę poczekać. 

Natasha oparła się łokciem na biurku, przenosząc na niego cały ciężar ciała. Może te szpilki były nawet wygodne, ale bieganie w nich siódmą godzinę z rzędu było chyba przesadą. 

Korzystając z chwili spokoju, bezwiednie przyglądała się dziewczynie (plakietka na jej piersi głosiła „KATIE”) i zastanawiała się czy jako praktykantka była taka sama. Katie definitywnie była nowa – Natasha jeszcze nigdy jej tu nie widziała. Była zdecydowanie za szeroko uśmiechnięta jak na kogoś kto pracuje w tej branży. 

\- Dzień dobry, w czym mogę pomóc? – dziewczyna zakończyła rozmowę telefoniczną i zwróciła się prosto do Natashy z promiennym uśmiechem. Miała tak białe zęby, że dłuższe spoglądanie na nie wymagało ochrony okularów przeciwsłonecznych. 

\- Romanov, byłam umówiona na piętnastą trzydzieści – powiedziała spokojnie Natasha, nie dając po sobie poznać, że bardzo dobrze zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że jest spóźniona już ponad kwadrans. 

\- Och tak, Pani Hill już na panią czeka. 

### 

\- Spóźniłaś się– powitała ją od progu Maria Hill, wpatrując się w ekran swojego komputera.

Natasha czasami starała się powstrzymywać od przewracania oczami, ponieważ bała się, że robi to tak często, iż może spowodować jakiś uszczerbek na zdrowiu. 

\- Nie każda praca wiąże się z luksusem siedzenia cały dzień w klimatyzowanym biurze – rzuciła bez wyrazu, siadając na fotelu po drugiej stronie biurka. 

Maria Hill obdarzyła ją zmęczonym spojrzeniem i wróciła do stukania na klawiaturze. 

Dłuższą chwilę siedziały w ciszy. Natasha napawała się klimatyzacją i chwilą spokoju. Była naprawdę zmęczona, a czuła, że to spotkanie nie będzie należało do najłatwiejszych. 

\- Jeszcze sekunda – rzuciła Hill, nie odrywając wzroku od monitora. 

Natasha kiwnęła głową, bardziej sama do siebie, po raz kolejny wykorzystując wolny moment na chwilowe zamyślenie. 

Maria, wpatrująca się w ekran swojego Maca wydawała się co najmniej tak samo zmęczona jak Natasha. Na pierwszy rzut oka prezentowała się olśniewająco – w beżowym, perfekcyjnie skrojonym kostiumie, odsłaniającym szczupłe obojczyki i delikatnym, jasnym makijażu wyglądała jak rasowa businesswoman. Jednak przyglądając się dokładniej można było dostrzec niedoskonałości – obojczyki były wyraźnie _zbyt_ szczupłe, ciemne, worki pod oczami nieznacznie przebijały się przez warstwę makijażu, a blada karnacja w świetle jarzeniówek, mogła wydawać się wręcz niezdrowa. 

_My, kobiety sukcesu_ – Natasha parsknęła w myślach. 

Maria była od niej starsza o rok. Poznały się w Garber, sześć lat temu – obie świeżo po studiach, podejmowały swój pierwszy, poważny staż. Pierwsze półtorej roku minęło im na parzeniu kawy, kserowaniu dokumentów, odbieraniu telefonów i opanowywaniu do sukcesu biegania w szpilkach po ulicach Manhattanu. W ciągu pierwszego miesiąca udało im się zaprzyjaźnić i sięgając myślami w tamte czasy Natasha pamiętała niezliczone noce, które spędziły na pracy po godzinach. Miały również w zwyczaju przesiadywać nieliczne wolne wieczory w mieszkaniu Marii – które było całe cztery metry kwadratowe większe od mieszkania Natashy, przez co zostało uznane za bardziej komfortowe do spotkań – pić wino prosto z butelki i narzekać na całą agencje od portiera do samego CEO. Snuły plany związane z kolejnymi latami – kiedy nareszcie uda im się wybić i rozmawiały nawet na temat założenia własnej agencji. 

A kiedy po dwóch latach nareszcie udało im się coś osiągnąć – zostały awansowane z asystentek na młodsze agentki, wyskoczyła sprawa z Rumlowem i wszystko się zmieniło.. Ich przyjaźń nie przetrwała próby, na którą została wystawiona, a Natasha w gorzki sposób przekonała się, że nie na wszystkich można polegać. 

\- Już – Maria wyrwała ją z przemyśleń, zatrzaskując laptopa. – Wybacz. 

\- Prosiłaś o spotkanie – przypomniała Natasha. 

\- Tak, to prawda – Maria otworzyła szufladę swojego biurka i wyciągnęła z niej spory plik spiętych kartek. Wygładziła je ręką, odchrząknęła i zaczęła swój monolog. 

– Całe Hollywood jest świeżo po _NINE_ i wszyscy są zachwyceni występem Barnesa. Udowodnił, że nominacja do Globa za _High Life_ nie była przypadkowa i naprawdę potrafi grać. Dostaliśmy całą masę propozycji dla niego, ale znasz zasady – po trzech dobrych filmach, poważnych dramato-thrillerach czy jak je tam skategoryzować należy dorwać jakiś blockbuster, który da go poznać szerszej publiczności plus zagwarantuje spokojny, a spory zarobek. James jest przystojny, jest w takim wieku żeby małolaty sikały po nogach, a nam się przyda powiększenie rzeszy fanek. O finansach nie wspomnę. 

Natasha od dłuższej chwili chciała wejść w słowo Marii, jednak kobieta nie wyglądała na chętną do przerwania swojej mowy. 

\- I tutaj mam wszystkie propozycje Block-busterów. Pierwszy jest od Michael’a Bay’a – tak, oczywiście o robotach. Jest naprawdę mierny, ale będzie grać Amber Heard i Scott Eastwood, a do tego gaża jest dosyć potężna. Drugi to rola męskiego love-interest w _Kobiecie Wiewiórce_ od tych ludzi od komiksów.. Tytuł brzmi mizernie, ale scenariusz jest naprawdę dobry. I z tego co głoszą plotki Wanda Maximoff ma dostać główną rolę, a ludzie ich razem polubili, ładnie wyglądają – można by to jeszcze pociągnąć. Ale uwaga – jest trzeci scenariusz. Ósma część _Gwiezdnych Wojen_. 

Natasha głośno wciągnęła powietrze. Gdyby Bucky to usłyszał, to prawdopodobnie zacząłby piszczeć jak mała dziewczynka. Znał na pamięć całą Starą Trylogię, a kiedy tylko fani porównywali go do młodego Marka Hamilla odpowiadał na każdy pojedynczy tweet z podziękowaniem. 

\- No właśnie – Maria spojrzała na Natashę z satysfakcją. – Wiem jak bardzo mu na tym zależało i udało się. Tylko dobrze wiesz jakie są cyrki z _Gwiezdnymi Wojnami_ , oni mają więcej zabezpieczeń przed wyciekami niż CIA, FBI i wszystkie inne literki razem wzięte. Co sprawia że oczywiście nie mam scenariusza, tylko to – wyciągnęła przed siebie pojedynczą kartkę, unosząc brwi. – Napisali tutaj jedynie, że proponują mu rolę która w ósmej części będzie raczej trzecioplanowa, o ile nawet nie czwarto. Miałby pojawić się w ostatnich trzydziestu-czterdziestu minutach filmu, ale jest przewidziane bankowe przeniesienie postaci do roli pierwszo-drugoplanowej w dziewiątej części. Więc pracy by nie było wiele – przynajmniej na razie, gaża jest w porządku, a feedback byłby nie z tej ziemi. 

Maria zakończyła swój monolog sięgając po szklankę z wodą i upijając z niej łyka. Na szkle został blady ślad błyszczyka do ust, który starła kciukiem. 

\- Co o tym myślisz? 

\- Myślę.. – zaczęła Natasha, czując że dosłownie łamie się jej serce. – Myślę, że James by umarł ze szczęścia na opcję z _Gwiezdnymi Wojnami_. Odkąd zaczęli robić Sequele cały czas tylko brzęczy mi do ucha żeby mu tam załatwić jakąkolwiek rolę.. Ale.. Zasadniczy problem polega na tym, że na chwilę obecną dalej nie wiemy jak z jego ręką. 

\- Dalej? – Maria wyprostowała się w swoim fotelu. 

\- Jest w trakcie rehabilitacji.. Rokowania nie są złe, ale prawdopodobieństwo stuprocentowej sprawności też nie jest wysokie. Ma mieć jeszcze jeden zabieg, usuwania starych śrub i zakładania nowych, ale lekarz mówi, że istnieje szansa że będzie miał problem ze zginaniem kilku palców. Prawdopodobnie małego i serdecznego, albo jeszcze środkowego. Łokieć też ma mocno strzaskany, ale tu akurat chirurdzy są dobrej myśli. W każdym razie – i tak doprowadzenie tego wszystkiego nawet do najlepszego stanu potrwa jeszcze kilka miesięcy.. 

\- Zamierzałaś jeszcze dłużej zwlekać z powiedzeniem mi tego? – zapytała chłodno Maria. 

\- To była prośba Jamesa – powiedziała spokojnie Natasha. – Teoretycznie dalej nie powinnam nic mówić, nie mam na to jego zgody. 

\- Jezus, Natasha… - Maria pokręciła głową. – Powinnaś odróżniać prośby klienta od _dobra_ klienta. Powinnam o tym wiedzieć od dawna. Kiedy zamierza dać jakieś oświadczenie do prasy? 

Natasha automatycznie najeżyła się, słysząc karcący ton byłej przyjaciółki, ale postanowiła zachować profesjonalny ton rozmowy.

\- On na razie nie chce o tym słyszeć.. Ale myślę, że zmuszę go do tygodnia, maksymalnie dwóch. Ciągle czekamy na diagnozę, ma wizytę w przyszłym tygodniu.. Dlatego to tak odwlekał. 

\- Czyli rozumiem, że na razie to wszystko wypiera, tak? Nie myśli co dalej? Jakieś awaryjne plany? 

\- On.. – Natasha na chwilę urwała. Była zirytowana i sama nie wiedziała czym bardziej – tym że Maria przybiera swój denerwujący ton karcącej pani profesor, czy tym że gdzieś w tym wszystkim należało jej przyznać sporą rację. Z jednej strony miała ochotę jej odwarknąć, ale z drugiej wiedziała że to w niczym nie pomoże. Przełknęła dumę i zaczęła od nowa. 

– Posłuchaj Mario, ja wiem, że jest niewielka szansa, ale ciągle jest. Czy byłabyś w stanie coś nawciskać tym z _Gwiezdnych Wojen_ żeby jeszcze trochę zaczekali? 

Maria zacisnęła wargi. Przez chwilę przyglądały się sobie w ciszy. 

Maria odpuściła. 

\- Niech ci będzie – machnęła ręką. – Zadzwonię do nich i powiem, że Barnes jest gotowy przyjąć rolę, ale hmm.. Powiem taką półprawdę. Że z ręką jest okej, tylko musi być rehabilitacja, ale nie wiadomo ile potrwa i czy wyrobi na plan. Powinni na to pójść, zważając na to, że akurat _Gwiezdne Wojny_ podobno kręcą chronologicznie, więc Barnes powinien mieć przynajmniej dodatkowy miesiąc od czasu kiedy zaczną kręcić.. No dwa tygodnie powinnam dostać. 

\- Dzięki – Natasha kiwnęła głową. 

\- Nie dziękuj mi – Maria pokręciła głową. – Nadal jestem zła, że mi nie powiedziałaś. Takich rzeczy nie można ukrywać Natasha, pracujemy po jednej stronie. Czego się bałaś, że komuś powiem? Proszę cię.. Wiem, że mamy swoją historię, ale jeżeli tak bardzo jesteś przekonana o moim braku lojalności w stosunku do Barnesa, to chyba należy pomyśleć o zmianie agenta. Musisz pamiętać, że ja też pragnę dla niego jak najlepiej.. Za bardzo się do niego dopasowujesz. Zaczyna być bardziej twoim przyjacielem niż klientem, ostrzegali nas przed czymś takim, pamiętasz? 

Natasha pamiętała aż za dobrze. Mieli na ten temat cały segment szkoleń podczas praktyk. 

\- Praca menadżera jest jedną z najtrudniejszych w tej branży. – kontynuowała swój wywód Maria. - Jesteś na każde jego zawołanie, żyjesz jego życiem, spełniasz każdą zachciankę, a potem musisz patrzeć na to jak i tak popełnia błędy przed którymi go ostrzegałaś… Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz wrócić jako agent? Nie koniecznie w Garber, ale mogłabym porozmawiać z kimś z innej agencji i na pewno.. 

\- Nie – Natasha przerwała jej wypowiedź. 

Przez twarz Marii przemknęła trudna do sklasyfikowania emocja – prawdopodobnie smutek – która zniknęła z taką samą szybkością z jaką się pojawiła. 

\- Dobrze.. Będę cię informować w sprawie tych _Gwiezdnych Wojen_. 

Natasha wstała i bez słowa opuściła gabinet. 

### 

Bucky wytrzymał dzielnie pierwszą godzinę przechadzając się w tłumie uczniów i absolwentów po swoim starym liceum. Co jakiś czas był zatrzymywany w celu zrobienia sobie wspólnego zdjęcia, na co przystawał z uśmiechem. Może nie była to jego ulubiona część pracy, ale miał zbyt wielki szacunek do fanów, żeby im odmówić. Zamienił kilka słów z dawną koleżanką z kółka teatralnego, i odpowiedział Tony’emu Starkowi – kilka lat starszemu absolwentowi, który jako właściciel imperium maszynowo-robotowego był także jednym z najbogatszych nowojorczyków oraz celebry tą – na skinięcie głowy.

Miał jeszcze prawie godzinę do rozpoczęcia meczu i wygłoszenia swojej mowy. Stwierdzając, że nie pamięta nawet słowa z kartki przygotowanej przez Natashę, zastanawiał się gdzie może znaleźć miejsce, w którym będzie względnie spokojnie. 

W tej samej chwili przeszedł obok niego woźny, pchając swój wielki wózek wypełniony środkami czystości i przyrządami do sprzątania. 

Bucky uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i szybkim krokiem ruszył korytarzem. Skręcając w lewo przy automacie ze słodyczami, trafił na krótki, rzadko uczęszczany hall (mieściła się tam jedynie kanciapa wyżej wspomnianego woźnego), na końcu którego znajdywały się metalowe drzwi oznaczonymi starą, podniszczoną naklejką _‘TYLKO DLA PERSONELU’_. 

Bucky pewnym krokiem ruszył przed siebie, ale przed ich otwarciem i tak oglądnął się przez ramie na wszelki wypadek. Nie dostrzegając nikogo w zasięgu wzroku, złapał za klamkę i wyślizgnął się na niewielkie podwórko. 

Znajdowały się tutaj tylko metalowe kosze na śmieci i niewielka szopa, w której woźny miał zwyczaj trzymać mniej używane rzeczy – łopaty do odgarniania śniegu, dekoracje na różne święta czy kosiarkę do koszenia boiska. 

Było to także miejsce, w którym Bucky spędził większość przerw ostatniej klasy. Dla niego było głównie palarnią, w której prawdopodobieństwo bycia przyłapanym było niewielkie. Jednak ponieważ było miejscem naprawdę rzadko uczęszczanym przez kogokolwiek dorosłego – woźny pojawiał się w nim zazwyczaj wtedy kiedy trwały lekcje (w czasie przerw miał w zwyczaju sprzątanie klas ), Bucky’emu zdarzało się trafiać tutaj na bardzo abstrakcyjne sytuacje. 

Czasami byli to obściskujący się uczniowie, którym nie wypadało się całować przy całej szkole (tak jak sportowiec Thor Odinson i Jane Foster z kółka astrologicznego). 

Czasami byli to wagarowicze, którzy chcieli wymknąć się ze szkoły w połowie dnia i uniknąć uważnego spojrzenia strażnika, siedzącego przy głównym wejściu do szkoły (tak jak buntownicza Hope van Dyne która odpuszczała sobie ostatnie lekcje przynajmniej trzy razy w tygodniu). Wystarczyło wspiąć się na śmietnik i przeskoczyć przez siatkę na miękką trawę po drugiej stronie ogrodzenia.

A czasami było to miejsce bójek – któregoś zimnego listopadowego poranka, kiedy Bucky udał się na papierosa przed trudną klasówką z chemii, zastał na podwórku wspomnianego wcześniej Thora Odinsona bijącego się na śmierć i życie ze swoim bratem Lokim. Do dziś scena kojarzyła mu się co najmniej z _Fight Clubem_ , ponieważ oboje mieli tak zakrwawione i obite twarze (co było ciekawe, ze względu na to, że Loki przy Thorze wyglądał jak szczypiorek), że kiedy Bucky wkroczył już chyba ledwo widzieli w co uderzają. 

Dzisiejszego popołudnia podwórko było puste. Bucky poczuł znajomy nieprzyjemny zapach śmieci, mieszający się z wonią świeżo skoszonej trawy. Odszedł nieco dalej od śmietników, siadając na pojedynczym, kamiennym stopniu przed drzwiami szopy. Oparł się o jej blaszane drzwi i wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki pomiętą kartkę z przemową. Wyprostował ją i zaczął czytać, jednocześnie podpalając papierosa. 

_Dobry wieczór..(…) Jestem niesamowicie podekscytowany z możliwości uczestnictwa w dzisiejszym wydarzeniu… (…) Huragany, do boju!_

Zamknął oczy, zaciągając się swoim Marlboro i próbując w myślach powtórzyć całość. 

Zupełnie nie mógł się skupić. 

Kiedy wczytywał się w treść kartki po raz trzeci, drzwi na podwórko otworzyły się z nieprzyjemnym, skrzypiącym piskiem. 

Bucky odruchowo upuścił papierosa na beton i zgasił go podeszwą buta. 

W drzwiach pojawił się młody, przystojny mężczyzna o jasnych włosach trzymający w ręku worek ze śmieciami. 

A więc nie paparazzi ( _ani nie woźny.._ ). 

Bucky przesłał mu lekki uśmiech i wrócił do czytania swojej mowy. Słyszał jak mężczyzna otwiera metalowy kosz i wrzuca do niego śmieci. Następnie słyszał jego kroki kierujące się z powrotem w stronę wejścia do szkoły. Jednak zanim można było usłyszeć trzaśnięcie drzwiami, kroki ucichły. Bucky, który z chęcią skupiał się na wszystkim tylko nie na swojej przemowie, podniósł wzrok. Jasnowłosy mężczyzna stał przez chwilę bez ruchu, wpatrując się w drzwi. 

_Zacięły się?_

Po chwili obrócił się na pięcie i ku zdziwieniu Bucky’ego ruszył w jego stronę. 

_To co będzie? Zdjęcie, czy opierdol za palenie?_

\- Cześć – wyszczerzył zęby, stwierdzając że może charyzma pomoże mu w ewentualnej aferze. 

\- Cześć Bucky – mężczyzna odpowiedział mu lekkim uśmiechem. 

Bucky przez chwilę siedział bez ruchu, wpatrując się w niego z zaciekawieniem. 

Ten głos.. Znał ten głos, znał go bardzo dobrze.. Znał melodię swojego imienia wypowiadanego tym tonem, ale czy.. 

Mężczyzna opuścił wzrok, a Bucky’emu ukazały się jego długie, gęste rzęsy muskające policzek. Po krótkiej chwili spojrzał prosto na Bucky’ego niebieskimi oczami w odcieniu burzowego nieba. 

_O kurwa, nie może być._

\- STEVE? – Bucky huknął tak głośno, że zadziwił sam siebie. 

Mężczyzna też sprawiał wrażenie zdezorientowanego, ale widząc minę Bucky’ego kiwnął głową i zaczął się śmiać. 

\- Nie.. – szepnął Bucky, podrywając się na równe nogi. – Rogers, to naprawdę ty? 

\- Tak, to ja – Steve wyciągnął przed siebie rękę na powitanie. 

Bucky popatrzył na jego dłoń z niedowierzaniem i odepchnął ją, zdrową ręką łapiąc Steve’a za ramie i przyciągając go do siebie w krótkim uścisku. 

\- Popatrz na siebie – powiedział, puszczając przyjaciela. Poklepał go dłonią po klatce piersiowej, jakby podświadomie chciał sprawdzić czy ma do czynienia z prawdziwym człowiekiem. – Jezus, Rogers w życiu bym cię nie poznał na ulicy! Stary, co… jak.. 

Steve nadal się śmiał. 

\- Nareszcie mi naprawili kręgosłup – odpowiedział wzruszając ramionami. – I kazali ćwiczyć. 

\- No widzę, że wziąłeś sobie to mocno do siebie – Bucky nadal nie mógł wyjść z podziwu nad wyglądem przyjaciela. 

Steve _pierdolony_ Rogers wyglądał jak młody Bóg. Wyglądał lepiej niż połowa aktorów z Hollywood, z którymi Bucky dotychczas pracował. Był wysoki – wydawał się nawet odrobinę wyższy od Bucky’ego i niesamowicie dobrze zbudowany. Jego granatowy sweter, chociaż był nieco wyciągnięty, opinał jego muskuły na ramionach, przez co rękawy sprawiały wrażenie jakby zaraz miały eksplodować. 

_Chyba czas się odezwać, a nie gapić się na niego z otwartymi ustami, Barnes._

\- Co słychać stary? – wypalił, po fakcie stwierdzając że zadał chyba najbardziej kretyńskie pytanie z możliwych. 

\- W porządku. – Steve kiwnął głową, wcale nie sprawiając wrażenia, żeby pytanie go uraziło. – Jak się bawisz na Homecomingu? 

\- No teraz, jak cię spotkałem na pewno będzie lepiej. A tak szczerze, to jest w porządku, tylko staram się nauczyć na pamięć przemówienia, które przygotowała dla mnie Natasha.. to jest moja menadżerka, a za nic mi nie chce wejść do głowy.. – klapnął powrotem na kamienny schodek i machając pomiętą kartką. 

\- Chyba żartujesz – Steve idąc w ślady Bucky’ego, usiadł na betonowych płytkach, obejmując rękami kolana. – Taka kartka sprawia kłopoty profesjonaliście? Przypominam ci spektakl Makbeta, gdzie jako dubler, nauczyłeś się roli już po dwóch próbach! I na twoje szczęście – przydało się. 

\- Moja pierwsza główna rola – Bucky wybuchnął śmiechem na samo wspomnienie. – Jeżeli gdzieś spotkam Rogera Dardena, to muszę mu chyba podziękować że złapał wtedy anginę! 

### 

Steve z niemałym zdziwieniem stwierdził, że rozmowa z Buckym – po prawie dekadzie ciszy – przebiegała w sposób spontaniczny, ciągły i niewymuszony. Co chwila przypominali sobie jakieś historie ze szkoły i wybuchali nieposkromionym śmiechem – kiedy wspomnieli ich pierwsze wagary, Bucky śmiał się tak mocno, że prawie spadł ze schodka. Szybko przeszli na temat znajomych, nauczycieli, lekcji i egzaminów. 

\- A pamiętasz Templetona? – Bucky odgarnął włosy wpadające mu do oczu i zaciągnął się podpalonym moment wcześniej papierosem. – Chryste jak go nie znosiłem. Zawsze się na nas wyżywał. Niezależnie czy to była pierwsza lekcja w poniedziałek, czy ostatnia w piątek zachowywał się jakbyśmy mu zabili rodzinę łyżeczką do butów. 

\- Frank dalej tu uczy. I jest teraz całkiem w porządku – Steve uśmiechnął się lekko, a widząc nierozumiejące spojrzenie Bucky’ego dodał. – Jestem tu nauczycielem. 

Szczerze mówiąc sam nie wiedział jaka będzie reakcja przyjaciela na tą informację. I widząc szeroki uśmiech na ustach Bucky’ego zganił się w myślach, za wszystkie negatywne scenariusze, które sobie wyobrażał. 

\- Co. Ty. Pieprzysz. – Bucky wyszczerzył się od ucha do ucha. – Profesor Rogers? Uczysz TUTAJ? Czego? Nie, stop! Oczywiście sztuki, głupie pytanie. Powiedz mi profesorze, czy dzieciaki są tak samo straszne jakie były wtedy kiedy my chodziliśmy do szkoły? 

\- To nastolatki. Wydaje im się, że we wszystkim mają rację i każdy problem z którym się spotykają oznacza koniec świata – Steve wzruszył ramionami. – Czyli są dokładnie tacy sami jak my. 

\- Pamiętam do dziś jak ktoś zakablował, że kółko dramatyczne pali i wystosowali notatki do rodziców. Cholera, jak niosłem tą kartkę do matki, to byłem przekonany, że to koniec świata i największy problem z jakim przyjdzie mi się mierzyć w całym życiu. 

\- Nic się nie zmieniło – Steve pokiwał głową. – Oprócz tego, że doszedł problem w postaci wszelkiego rodzaju mediów społecznościowych, co sprawia, że konflikty pomiędzy nimi są jeszcze bardziej zagmatwane niż były w naszych czasach. 

\- Tak, całe szczęście że za naszych czasów nie było Twittera, bo.. 

Wypowiedź Bucky’ego przerwał odgłos otwieranych drzwi, w których ku zdziwieniu Steve’a pojawił się Sam. Kiedy zauważył kto towarzyszy Steve’owi na chwilę otworzył usta i zastygł w bez ruchu. Bądź co bądź, Bucky Barnes był naprawdę gorącym nazwiskiem tego sezonu i niecodziennie widzi się na własne oczy gościa, który był nominowany do Złotego Globa obok aktorów takich jak Dicaprio czy Fassbender. 

\- Cześć Sam – Steve postanowił wybawić kolegę z opresji. – Bucky, to mój przyjaciel Sam Wilson. Jest trenerem drużyny. 

\- Miło mi poznać – Bucky uśmiechnął się, przyzwyczajony do reakcji ludzi. Może brzmiało to nieskromnie, ale spotykał się z takimi zachowaniami po kilka, kilkanaście razy dziennie, dlatego starał się podchodzić do tego w spokojny, neutralny sposób. 

\- Taak mi też – bąknął Sam. – A tak przy okazji, wiecie że mecz zaczyna się za dziesięć minut?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A oto i nowy rozdział !!!  
> Dzięki za wszystkie kudosy, komentarze i przepraszam, że aktualizacji nie było sto lat. Brak weny + brak czasu i tak to się kończy... Ale udało się coś naskrobać i mam szczerą nadzieję, że następny rozdział pojawi się WZGLĘDNIE niedługo!  
> Buziaczki dla wszystkich, którzy czekali !!!

### 

#  5\. W którym Bucky i Natasha odkrywają uroki piątkowego wieczoru

### 

Wydarzenia ostatnich dwudziestu minut Bucky pamiętał jak przez mgłę. 

Nie było to dla niego jednak całkowicie obce uczucie. Ekscytacja i adrenalina towarzysząca występom przed publicznością po prostu tak na niego działała. Zazwyczaj zaczynał wracać do rzeczywistości pięć minut po zejściu ze sceny. 

Popołudnie przyniosło – wbrew prognozom pogody – umiarkowane opady deszczu. 

Kiedy biegli boczną alejką w stronę boiska, Bucky ślizgał się na mokrej trawie i czuł jak kosmyki włosów przylepiają się do jego czoła. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, wypuścił głośno powietrze z płuc i uśmiechnął się do Steve’a, który w odpowiedzi lekko popchnął go przed siebie. Wylądował tuż obok wysokiego, zabudowanego od tyłu podium skonstruowanego z metalowych rurek, przy którym czekała brązowowłosa kobieta, spoglądając na niego wyczekująco. 

\- Peggy Carter, dyrektor szkoły – wyciągnęła dłoń na przywitanie. Jej silny, pewny uścisk dłoni wywarł na nim pozytywne wrażenie. – Już myślałam, że pan zrezygnował. 

\- W życiu! Po prostu trochę się zasiedziałem… Przepraszam za spóźnienie. 

Peggy uśmiechnęła się lekko, a on sam zadziwił się słowami, które wypowiedział – zabrzmiał jak tłumaczący się uczniak. Dyrektor Carter wyglądała na zaledwie kilka lat od niego starszą, ale niezależnie od tego towarzyszyła jej wyraźna, dominująca aura dyrektorki. 

\- W porządku. Możemy zaczynać? 

\- Jasne. 

Peggy kiwnęła głową i weszła na podium po metalowych schodach. 

\- Witam wszystkich uczniów, absolwentów i przyjaciół na tegorocznym Homecomingu! 

Deszcz zaczynał padać coraz mocniej. Bucky szczerze współczuł dzieciakom, które następną godzinę spędzą w mokrym błocie. 

Sam podszedł do niego z czerwonym parasolem. 

\- Dzięki – uśmiechnął się, jednym uchem wsłuchując się w przemowę Peggy. Powoli ogarniała go dziwna, niepokojąca ekscytacja towarzysząca przemawianiu publicznemu. Przesunął palcami po mokrych włosach odgarniając je do tyłu. _I było tyle czasu tracić u fryzjera._ – Jak wyglądam? 

Sam wyglądał na zbitego z tropu. Bucky stwierdził, że staje się za bardzo przyzwyczajony do ciągłej obecności Natashy, która jest doskonale zaznajomiona z jego dziwactwami i z rozrzewnieniem zdał sobie sprawę jak bardzo mu jej brakuje. 

\- Wybacz, mam absolutną fiksację na punkcie włosów. 

Tak, definitywnie zabrzmiał jak zakochany w sobie kretyn. 

Zaśmiał się po nosem. 

– Tylko się pogrążam, co? 

\- Jest spoko stary. Jak z obrazka. 

Bucky uśmiechnął się do Sama. 

\- A teraz przed państwem gość specjalny, nasz absolwent – James Barnes! 

Rozległy się ogłuszające gwizdy i oklaski. 

Bucky wypuścił powietrze ze świstem i wspiął się po schodkach prowadzących na podium, uśmiechając się szeroko. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie jest w stanie pomachać do tłumu, ponieważ jedna ręka nadal spoczywała na temblaku, w drugiej zaś trzymał parasol. 

Kiedy zaś zorientował się, że nie jest nawet w stanie uścisnąć dłoni Peggy i pozostałych osób znajdujących się na podium, a także że korzystają z bezprzewodowego mikrofonu, niewiele się zastanawiając wypuścił parasol z ręki. 

Poczuł krople deszczu rozbijające się po jego twarzy. Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i wymienił ze wszystkimi uścisk dłoni. Następnie pomachał do wiwatującego tłumu i odebrał od dyrektor Carter mikrofon. 

\- Dzień dobry! – jak zawsze, poczuł się nieco dziwnie słysząc swój głos zniekształcony przez mikrofon. Z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że deszcz przestał padać. Kiedy jego wzrok odruchowo powędrował w górę, zobaczył nad sobą czerwony parasol. Odwrócił się przez ramię i uśmiechnął szeroko do Sama Wilsona, który odpowiedział mu kiwnięciem głowy. – Jestem zaszczycony mogąc was powitać na dzisiejszym Homecomingu! Jako absolwent Liceum Brooklynskiego.. 

Zanim zdał sobie sprawę z tego co mówi, wyrecytował całe przemówienie przygotowane przez Natashę. 

### 

Natasha już od pół godziny leżała w wannie z gorącą wodą, stwierdzając że ciągle nie jest gotowa do jej opuszczenia. Przeglądała leniwie głupawy, kolorowy magazyn rozkoszując się chwilą zasłużonego relaksu.

Kiedy rozległ się dzwonek jej telefonu, pierwszym impulsem było zignorowanie go. Jednak już po drugim sygnale stwierdziła, że znając jej życie, zapewne Bucky podpalił liceum, a kiedy zobaczyła że numer jest zastrzeżony, była krok od zawału. 

\- Halo? 

\- Co tam skarbie? 

Natasha parsknęła z irytacją. 

\- Clint! Czemu masz zastrzeżony numer? 

\- Taki zawód – Clint zaśmiał się do słuchawki. – A tak serio to zapomniałem, że dzwonie ze służbowego. 

\- Masz jakiś interes? 

\- Czemu od razu interes? – obruszył się. – Czy nie mogę zadzwonić do przyjaciółki bez powodu? 

\- Nigdy tego nie robisz – Natasha zmarszczyła nos, przyglądając się swoim stopom. Pedicure brzmiał jak idealny plan na wieczór. 

\- Już się przestań boczyć i chodź ze mną na drinka. 

\- Nie ma takiej ludzkiej możliwości – odparła spokojnym tonem, zanurzając się głębiej w wodzie. 

\- No przestań. Ty, ja i whiskey w Maysville. 

\- Nie zrozumiałeś za pierwszym razem? Lubisz kiedy kobiety cię odrzucają? 

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz. Znowu masz jakiś zasrany obowiązek pilnowania Barnesa? Trzymanie za rączkę podczas after party, żeby nie wypił o jednego drinka za dużo? 

\- Wręcz przeciwnie. Tak się składa, że mam wolny wieczór i chcę go spędzić w swoim własnym, pieprzonym mieszkaniu. – odparła. 

\- No to skoro masz wolne, to nie ma w ogóle o czym mówić! – zawołał rozentuzjazmowany Clint. – Jest jeszcze wcześnie, możesz sobie odpocząć, a potem wbijaj się w kieckę, która czeka na tą okazję od pięciu lat w szafie i wychodzimy na miasto jak normalni ludzie, którzy mają wolny piątek. 

\- Clint.. 

\- Zrobiłem rezerwację stolika na w pół do dziesiątej. Jestem u ciebie punkt dziewiąta, masz być gotowa, do zobaczenia skarbie! 

### 

Bucky siedział na najniższym stopniu trybuny w sali gimnastycznej.

Homecoming był.. dziwny. 

Z jednej strony nie był taki fatalny, jak sobie go wyobrażał kiedy wysiadał z taksówki. Wszyscy byli bardzo mili, dobrze się bawił na meczu (Huragany wygrały miażdżącą przewagą), a do tego miło zaskoczyło go spotkanie ze Steve’m. 

Z drugiej strony, będąc rozpoznawalną gwiazdą filmową, nie było mowy o normalnym klimacie imprezy. Kiedy tylko próbował wdać się w rozmowę ze starym nauczycielem, bądź z kolegą z ławki, ktoś im przerywał pytając o zdjęcie czy autograf. 

Owszem, musiał przyznać, że nikt nie był szczególnie natarczywy – przykładowo nie usłyszał ani jednego pytania o swoją rękę, co uznał za niemały wyczyn, ale i tak nie był to Homecoming przeciętnego Nowojorczyka. 

Jednak po kilku godzinach – zbliżała się bowiem dwudziesta pierwsza – wszyscy trochę ochłonęli i zdawali się przyzwyczajać do jego obecności, bo od dobrego kwadransa nikt go nie zaczepił, ani nie pokazywał go palcem. 

\- Jesteśmy – Steve wyrwał Bucky’ego z rozmyślań, podając mu czerwony plastikowy kubeczek. – Buck, to jest Darcy Lewis. 

-Bogini działu administracji i autorka tego nieziemskiego drinka – młoda dziewczyna, o długich, ciemnych podkręconych włosach podała mu dłoń zakończoną paznokciami pomalowanymi na wściekle pomarańczowy kolor. – No wiesz, Steve, mogłeś się bardziej wysilić przy przedstawianiu. 

\- Wybacz – Steve uśmiechnął się lekko, odbierając kolejny kubek od Sama Wilsona. – A Sama już poznałeś. 

\- Za Homecoming – Sam uniósł swojego drinka. Wszyscy się stuknęli. 

Bucky przełknął łyk swojego trunku i prawie się zakrztusił. 

\- O cholera – zakaszlał. 

\- Mówiłam – wyszczerzyła się Darcy, rozsiadając się wygodnie na trybunie. – Wypijesz dwa i gwarantuje ci, że ta impreza od razu zrobi się szałowa. 

\- Myślę, że jeden wystarczy – mruknął Bucky, przyglądając się z niepokojem zawartości kubka. Sam parsknął śmiechem. 

### 

Natasha obejrzała się krytycznie w lustrze.

Tak, to prawda. Ta obcisła mała czarna zdecydowanie za długo czekała w szafie na swoją okazję. Miała mały dekolt i długie rękawy, ale mimo wszystko była nieco za krótka na ubranie jej do pracy. A ponieważ Natasha nie często robiła coś poza pracowaniem, sukienka czekała na swoją okazję na dnie szafy od kilku miesięcy. 

Usiadła przed toaletką aby poprawić makijaż i na chwilę zagapiła się we własne odbicie. 

Nie mogła uwierzyć, że dała się przekonać Clintowi na wyjście. A tak bardzo się nastawiała na jeden spokojny wieczór z samą sobą. Jednak z drugiej strony tak dawno nie wychodziła do miasta sama dla siebie.. Ciągle z Bucky’m, gdzie nie miała nawet okazji napić się drinka, ponieważ w gruncie rzeczy była w pracy. 

No cóż. 

Pociągnęła rzęsy czarnym tuszem, postanawiając dać odpocząć powiekom od eyelinera. Wybrała za to ciemniejszą pomadkę i obrysowała nią dokładnie usta. Skropiła się perfumami i w gruncie rzeczy była gotowa. 

Spojrzała na zegarek. Było dziesięć po dziewiątej. W sumie zdziwiłaby się gdyby Clint pojawił się punktualnie. Nalała sobie do szklanki whiskey, ponieważ dobrze wiedziała że przegapią swoją rezerwację i jeszcze trochę czasu minie zanim napije się drinka w barze. 

### 

Bucky dopijał drugiego drinka kiedy poczuł wibracje telefonu.

Śmiejąc się z żartu opowiedzianego przez Sama, wyciągnął Iphone’a z kieszeni, absolutnie nie dziwiąc się, że wiadomość jest wysłana przez Natashę. 

_N: Zrób sobie jakieś zdjęcie i mi wyślij_

Przewrócił oczami. 

_B: Nagie?_

_N: Nie jesteś śmieszny. Muszę coś jutro wrzucić na twojego Instagrama, skoro ty ledwie umiesz wysyłać smsy._

_B: Hej, ściągnąłem ostatnio Sanpchat_

_N: To się nazywa Snapchat. Wyślij mi coś co się będzie do czegokolwiek nadawać. Bez odbioru_

_B: Bez odbioru? Gorąca randka????_

_B: Nat?????_

_B: Booty call?????_

\- Chyba jesteśmy zbyt nudni i przyziemni dla naszej gwiazdy filmowej – stwierdziła Dracy, przyglądając się Bucky’emu który od kilku minut zawzięcie stukał w ekran swojego Iphone’a. 

\- Też bym wolał pisać z Wandą Maximoff – wzruszył ramionami Sam. – To znaczy bez urazy Darcy. 

\- Nie ma się o co obrażać, też bym wolała. 

\- Heeeej – przerwał im Bucky, śmiejąc się głośno. – To wcale nie tak. Moja menadżerka mnie męczy. 

\- O co? – zainteresował się Steve, który właśnie wrócił od stolika z przekąskami, niosąc talerzyk z warzywnymi szaszłykami i częstując wszystkich. 

\- Że mam.. – Bucky przerwał na chwilę, po czym zaśmiał się, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Jego życie i problemy były chwilami abstrakcyjne. – Że mam sobie zrobić zdjęcie, które się będzie nadawało na Instagrama. 

\- Problemy 1% - powiedziała Dracy, zwracając się do Sama i Steve’a poważnym tonem. – Dawaj, robie ci to zdjęcie. Będę się wnukom chwalić. No, ściągaj koszulkę. 

Bucky śmiał się tak mocno, że czuł łzy zbierające się w kącikach oczu. Darcy była bezbłędna. 

\- Wolałbym zachować ubranie. 

\- Jakie ma być to zdjęcie? – zapytał Steve. 

\- Byle jakie – Bucky wzruszył ramionami. – Muszę tylko się oznaczyć, że jestem na Homecomingu. 

W tej samej chwili zadzwonił telefon Steve’a, który rzucił okiem na wyświetlacz i przeprosił ich, odchodząc nieco dalej, żeby odebrać. Bucky odprowadził go wzrokiem. 

\- Żeby tłumy oszalały, że zadajesz się z 99%? – upewniła się Darcy, wracając do rozmowy. – Jezu, czuje się jakbym była po drugiej stronie lustra. Chyba zacznę pracować w redakcji ONTD! 

\- Nadawałabyś się, oni tam mają ze mnie wyjątkową bekę – Bucky przypomniał sobie ostatnie artykuły na swój temat ukazujące się na portalu plotkarskim. – No ale niestety, muszę takie rzeczy robić, bo inaczej menadżerka mnie rozniesie. 

\- Ona brzmi przerażająco. 

\- Bo taka jest. Chociaż w życiu byś nie powiedział, jakbyś ją zobaczył. Jest ode mnie młodsza, dwadzieścia centymetrów niższa i bardzo ładna. 

\- Ale chyba nie powiesz, że to ta szprycha co cię wysadzała z taksówki? 

\- Dokładnie ta. 

\- Ooo, to zaraz ci zrobimy dojebane zdjęcie, pochwalisz się, że twój nowy kumpel Sam ci pomagał, a potem nas umówisz. Deal? – Sam zapalił się do zadania. 

\- Nie ma najmniejszego problemu – Bucky upił łyka swojego ponczu. Teraz, kiedy jego kubki smakowe nieco przyzwyczaiły się do przenikliwego smaku wydawał się nawet całkiem smaczny. 

\- Dobra, zdjęcie z Homecomingu.. – myślał na głos Sam. – Jakieś pomysły Darcy? 

\- Ściągnij swoją bluzę i mu pożycz – zaproponowała dziewczyna, wskazując na jego bejsbolówkę z logiem szkoły. 

\- Ubieranie bluzy to nie jest najlepszy pomysł – zwrócił im uwagę Bucky, unosząc lekko swoje ramię, na którym spoczywał temblak. 

\- Okej – Darcy kiwnęła głową. – No to czapkę. A najbardziej Brooklynskim atrybutem ze wszystkich jest Rogers. I jemu wsadzimy bluzę. Zrobimy wam zdjęcie spotkanie po latach i Instagram wybuchnie! 

\- Taaak! – zapalił się Sam, który dolewał im ponczu. – Steve, chodź tu natychmiast! 

Steve popatrzył na nich pytająco i chwilę później skończył rozmowę telefoniczną, wracając do trybun. 

\- Co się dzieje? 

\- Wkładaj bluzę i siadaj, robimy zdjęcie. 

\- Że co? 

\- No już się tak nie interesuj – Darcy prawie zdarła z Sama kurtkę i zaczęła ją wciągać na ramiona zdziwionego Steve’a. 

Posadziła go obok Bucky’ego, któremu włożyła na głowę czapkę z daszkiem. Po chwili wcisnęła im po plastikowym kubeczku, stwierdzając, że tak będzie bardziej swojsko. 

\- Ale co się dzieje? – zapytał Steve Bucky’ego, kiedy Darcy mocowała się z Iphonem. 

\- Pamiątkowe zdjęcie z Homecomingu, które za pewne wyląduje jutro na portalach plotkarskich, co ty na to Rogers? – zapytał Bucky, spoglądając na dawnego przyjaciela z uśmiechem. 

Steve wzruszył ramionami. 

\- To na pewno nie jest najdziwniejsza rzecz o jaką kiedykolwiek mnie prosiłeś. 

W tym samym momencie z głośników poleciało Bee Gees, Bucky ryknął śmiechem na całe gardło, a Darcy oznajmiła że zrobiła najlepsze zdjęcie swojego życia. 

### 

Natasha kompletnie zrezygnowana, siedziała na szafce z butami w przedpokoju.

Clint spóźniał się już całe wieki. 

Usłyszała dźwięk przychodzącego smsa i obiecała sobie, że jeżeli to Barton z jakąś wymówką to wyłącza telefon i wystawia się ze spotkania. 

Była to jednak wiadomość od Bucky’ego. Zawierała zdjęcie oraz podpis _„Poncz i Bee Gees, tak jak mówiłem”._

Dłuższą chwilę przyglądała się przystojnemu towarzyszowi Bucky’ego. 

\- Przynajmniej on się dziś dobrze bawi – mruknęła do siebie, odpalając Instagram. 

Kiedy minutę później dodawała gotowe zdjęcie, zadzwonił domofon. 

\- No jestem, sorry za spóźnienie, schodź już, taksówka czeka! 

### 

W tym samym czasie Bucky i Steve wrócili do początkowego miejsca ich dzisiejszego spotkania. 

Bucky siedział na schodku i palił papierosa, a Steve stał obok trzymając ręce w kieszeni. 

Sam i Darcy chwilowo się od nich odłączyli, ponieważ Sam – mimo wcześniej wyznanej deklaracji miłości do Natashy – flirtował z nową nauczycielką francuskiego, a Darcy – jak to sama określiła – musiała coś poadministrować. 

\- Nie spodziewałem się, że będzie tak fajnie – rzucił Bucky, zaciągając się papierosem. 

\- Uwierz mi, że ja też – Steve zaśmiał się pod nosem. – Nie chciałem przychodzić. 

\- Ja też nie – Bucky uśmiechnął się do niego. – Jak widać Rogers, lata mijają, a my ciągle jesteśmy loserami. 

Na chwilę zapadła cisza. 

Steve pociągnął ze swojego kubka i usiadł obok Bucky’ego, opierając się plecami o drzwi. 

\- Jak to się stało? – zapytał po chwili, nie patrząc na Bucky’ego. 

Nie musiał precyzować. Nie musiał kończyć pytania. Bucky bardzo dobrze wiedział o co mu chodziło. 

_Jak to się stało, że nie odezwaliśmy się do siebie przez prawie dekadę?_

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad jakąś żartobliwą, luźną odpowiedzią, ale spasował. 

Jasne, że byłoby łatwiej, wygodniej gdyby Steve tego pytania nie zadał. Mogli zachowywać się kulturalnie przez cały wieczór, wymieniać kurtuazyjne komentarze i prowadzić rozmowy o niczym. Ale pomimo braku kontaktu przez tyle lat.. to nie była taka znajomość. 

Zawsze starali się mówić sobie wszystko prosto z mostu i nie dopuszczać do głupich niedopowiedzeń, taką mieli zasadę. Tak zawsze wyglądała ich znajomość, dlatego nie byłoby fair nawet po tylu latach tego trywializować. 

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział Bucky po dłuższej chwili zastanowienia. – Naprawdę nie wiem Steve. Myślę, że to była moja wina. 

Oboje wiedzieli, że to prawda. 

Bucky przez chwilę zastanawiał się jak sformułować następną myśl, żeby nie zabrzmieć jak kretyn. A potem przypomniał sobie wcześniejsze rozmyślania. _Zawsze starali sobie mówić wszystko prosto z mostu_.

To nie jest plan filmowy Barnes, wal co masz na myśli. 

\- Co robisz dziś wieczorem? Teraz, po Homecomingu? Dasz się zaprosić na drinka? – wypalił. 

Steve przez moment wydawał się szczerze zdziwiony tą nagłą propozycją. 

\- A co robimy cały wieczór? – zapytał po chwili, wymownie machając swoim czerwonym kubeczkiem. 

\- Wiem, wiem.. Ale tutaj jest kompletny rozpierdol, cały czas ktoś przeszkadza, a chciałbym z tobą dłużej porozmawiać.. Jakkolwiek kretyńsko to zabrzmi, chciałbym trochę nadrobić, dowiedzieć się więcej co u ciebie.. Jeżeli nie masz już ochoty na alkohol, możemy iść na kawę, albo coś zjeść.. – na chwilę się zaciął, po czym kontynuował. – Możesz mi wierzyć lub nie, ale to naprawdę najprzyjemniejszy wieczór jaki miałem od dawna. 

\- Dzisiaj nie mogę. Muszę wracać do domu. – odpowiedział Steve. 

Bucky poczuł się jak balon, z którego ktoś niespodziewanie spuścił powietrze. 

_Nie chciał._

Steve nie chciał odnawiać tej znajomości.. 

I trudno mu się dziwić. 

Tyle lat bez słowa, niby jak to nadrobić w jeden wieczór.. Jego życie wyglądało przyjemnie, znajomi wydawali się fajnymi ludźmi, a skoro musi już wracać, to pewnie w domu też ktoś na niego czeka.. No cóż.. 

\- Aha.. Okej, rozumiem.. – wydukał, starając się zabrzmieć nonszalancko. 

Był pewien, że się nie udało. 

\- Dzisiaj – podkreślił Steve – nie mogę, serio. Muszę wracać do domu. W sumie powinienem być w domu już od jakiejś godziny.. Wiesz, mam jutro taki mały wernisaż i musze się przygotować, wyspać.. Jutro muszę to ogarniać od samego rana. 

\- Wernisaż? – Bucky wytrzeszczył oczy. – Ale że twój?! 

\- No może słowo wernisaż to za dużo powiedziane – parsknął Steve, widząc minę Bucky’ego. – Dwie przecznice stąd niedawno otworzyli taką klubo-kawiarnie, w której prowadzą najróżniejsze eventy, a jutro jest właśnie wernisaż malarzy z sąsiedztwa.. Szczerze mówiąc to był pomysł Sama, on mnie tam zgłosił, ja na samą myśl o jutrze mam ochotę zemdleć.. Ale to nie będzie jakieś wielkie wydarzenie, wiesz, rodziny, znajomi, okoliczni hipsterzy.. Teraz każdy jest krytykiem. A do tego mają względnie tanie wino, więc w soboty zazwyczaj jest tam dziki tł.. 

\- Mogę przyjść? – przerwał mu Bucky bez zastanowienia. 

\- Słucham? 

\- Czy mogę przyjść – powtórzył. – Czy są jakieś wejściówki? Albo wstęp zamknięty, jakaś lista? 

\- Nie, nie.. Każdy może przyjść, knajpa jest normalnie otwarta.. – Steve wyglądał na głęboko zszokowanego. – Serio.. serio chciałbyś? 

\- No jasne! – zawołał Bucky. – Z chęcią zobaczę co tam teraz malujesz Rogers. Plus nowa hipsterska knajpa na Brooklynie brzmi jak kuszące zaproszenie, nie mówiąc o winie. Może spróbuję wziąć moją menadżerkę.. To spikniemy ją z Samem? 

Roześmiali się głośno. 

\- Serio nie masz jutrozaplanowanego jakiegoś, nie wiem, przecinania czerwonej wstążki dużymi nożycami? 

\- Och, jasne, spotkanie z burmistrzem. Ale przesunę. Coś ty Rogers, ja teraz mam szlaban na wyjścia od Natashy i cały czas siedzę w domu. Będzie się cieszyła, że się ukulturalniam. O której to się zacznie? Wyślesz mi adres? 

\- Mogę cię dodać do eventu na Facebooku – zaproponował Steve, wyciągając z kieszeni smartfona. 

\- Nie mam Facebooka – mruknął Bucky. Widząc minę Steve’a, wzruszył ramionami. – Wszystkie moje konta na portalach społecznościowych obsługuje Natasha. Nienawidzę technologii i ledwo umiem napisać smsa. A przynajmniej ona tak o mnie mówi. Więc może dam ci mój numer, a ty mi wszystko napiszesz? 

\- Okej – Steve zanotował szybko w pamięci telefonu numer Bucky’ego. – Zaczyna się o dziewiętnastej. Lokal nazywa się „Five”. Jest tak alternatywny, że w gruncie rzeczy nie ma nazwy, to po prostu numer budynku. Wyśle ci potem dokładny adres. 

\- Nie mogę się doczekać – Bucky zabębnił zdrową ręką w kolano. – Steve Rogers. Lokalny artysta! Wezmę jutro jakiś notatnik i poproszę go o autograf! 

Steve przewrócił oczami, a Bucky uśmiechnął się najszerzej jak potrafił i dopił swojego drinka. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff, nareszcie! Przepraszam za takie długie czekanie!!! :))) Ale wydaje mi się, że względnie długi rozdział wyszedł, więc jest to jakaś rekompensata :D Dzięki za czytanie i komentarze!

### 

#  Wieczór w którym wszyscy zainteresowani ukulturalniają się (mniej lub bardziej) na Brooklyńskim wernisażu 

### 

Natasha obudziła się o dziewiątej rano i przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywała się w godzinę na wyświetlaczu swojego telefonu, zupełnie nie mogąc uwierzyć w to jak późno wstała. 

Miała wrażenie że ostatni raz obudziła się o tej porze chyba jeszcze na studiach. Od dobrych kilku lat, jej oczy automatycznie otwierały się o w pół do siódmej rano. Nie ważne o której położyła się spać, nie ważne czy to był weekend, czy dzień pracujący. Pobudka punkt szósta trzydzieści. Mogła się przewracać z boku na bok, mogła próbować spać dalej, ale to nigdy nie działało. 

Podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej. Trochę bolała ją głowa, to prawda. Zasiedzieli się wczoraj z Clintem, ale bez przesady - po drugiej była już we własnym łóżku. Owszem, trochę się wstawiła ( _trochę_ ), ale wypiła raptem trzy drinki. Zwalała to na karb tego, że ostatnio w ogóle nie spożywała alkoholu, bo nie miała na to zupełnie czasu. Ani nawet ochoty. Pół kieliszka wina do obiadu, czy do snu po ciężkim dniu - to było jej maksimum ostatnich tygodni. Oprócz tego, była cholernie zmęczona minionym tygodniem. 

Przeciągnęła się, ziewnęła i poszła wziąć prysznic. Letnia woda nieco ją orzeźwiła, ale i tak postanowiła wzbogacić swoją poranną kawę o tabletkę ibuprofenu. Mówiła Jamesowi, że przyjedzie dzisiaj o dziesiątej, ale była przekonana, że będzie spał do południa więc nawet nie zauważy jej spóźnienia. Maria przekazała jej kilka różnych kontraktów, które wymagały podpisu, a zawożąc dokumenty do Diora, dostała masę ubrań dla Bucky'ego, więc akurat miała okazję mu to wszystko podrzucić. 

Włożyła dżinsy, szary golf i zamszowe espadryle. Dłuższą chwilę przyglądała się swoim stopom, stwierdzając że nie pamięta kiedy ostatni raz (poza siłownią) miała na sobie płaskie buty. Z grubsza wysuszyła włosy, pociągnęła rzęsy tuszem, złapała swój trencz, wszystkie papierowe torby z Diora, teczkę na dokumenty i wyszła z mieszkania. 

Jesień była w tym roku bardzo łaskawa. Poranne promienie słoneczne sprawiły, że musiała wygrzebać z torebki okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Udało jej się złapać taksówkę w ekspresowym tempie. Siedząc na tylnim siedzeniu złapała za telefon, z zamiarem nadrobienia internetowych zaległości. Na mailu czekało na nią trzydzieści jeden nieprzeczytanych wiadomości, z których jedynie dwie były spamem. Większość stanowiły jednak zaproszenia dla Jamesa na rozmaite imprezy, w których udziału szybko i kulturalnie odmówiła. Większość z nich dotyczyła przyszłego tygodnia, co krzyżowało się z urodzinami bliźniaków. Oprócz tego połowa lokalizacji znajdowała się w Los Angeles. Było kilka wiadomości z serwisów plotkarskich i od innych reporterów związanych z prośbą o udzielenie komentarza dotyczącego wczorajszego udziału Jamesa w Homecomingu. 

Natasha oderwała się na chwilę od swojej skrzynki pocztowej i weszła na Instagram, który był dosłownie zawalony powiadomieniami dotyczącymi komentarzy i polubień. Wyłowiła kilka komentarzy, na które odpisała, udając Jamesa. Uważała to za jego kompletną paranoję - kiedy większość aktorów, czy celebrytów spędzała połowę wolnego czasu pisząc tweety czy dodając zdjęcia, Bucky w połowie swojego czasu nawet nie wiedział gdzie położył telefon. Westchnęła cicho, utrzymując się w stwierdzeniu, że coraz częściej sama degraduje się do roli asystentki, nie managera, co od razu przypomniało jej wczorajszą rozmowę z Clintem. 

_Tak jak Natasha się spodziewała, ich rezerwacja przepadła. Musieli czekać prawie dwadzieścia minut zanim zwolniło się miejsce przy barze. Kiedy nareszcie udało się im usiąść, Clint który znał barmana z imienia zamówił im po podwójnej whisky._

_\- Ciężki dzień? - zapytał Natashę, która wypiła połowę zawartości szklanki jednym łykiem._

_\- Nie chcę o tym mówić - odpowiedziała, kładąc drink na drewnianym blacie. - Opowiedz lepiej co u ciebie._

_\- Stare śmieci - Clint wzruszył ramionami. - Ale jeżeli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, to w przyszłym tygodniu robię sesję do Vanity Fair._

_\- Gratulacje! - Natasha klepnęła go w ramię z uśmiechem. - Wow, czemu takie informację trzeba z ciebie wyciągać na siłę?_

_\- Bo jeszcze nic nie jest pewne.. Fotograf im się wykruszył w ostatniej chwili, a to jakaś ważna sesja - nowa kolekcja Zaca Posena. Mają się odezwać do poniedziałku. Nie ukrywam, że bardzo chciałbym żeby się udało, bo jeszcze nie pracowałem z takimi ekstrawaganckimi ciuchami. Widziałaś co zrobił dla Claire Danes na galę MET? Ma być coś w tym rodzaju._

_Natasha uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciela._

_\- Na pewno się uda._

_Clint od wielu lat zarabiał jako paparazzo. Oprócz tego, był naprawdę dobrym fotografem, miał niesamowite wyczucie i Natasha zawsze uważała, że się marnuje. Od czasu do czasu udało mu się dorwać jakąś pracę przy sesji zdjęciowej, ale końcowo zawsze wracał do zleceń paparazzo, ponieważ jak to ujmował - było to o wiele bardziej pewne i dochodowe zajęcie. Poznali się kilka lat temu, kiedy Natasha pracowała jeszcze jako asystentka w Garber Talent Agency. Clint do dziś z rozrzewnieniem wspominał, jak wpadła do jego studia i zrobiła mu płomienną aferę o zdjęcie, które zrobił jednemu z klientów jej przełożonego._

_\- Mam nadzieję. Nie ukrywam, że mam nieco dosyć poniewierania się w cieniu klubu, mając nadzieję, że pijany James Barnes wytoczy się z niego na kolanach, najlepiej we własnych wymiocinach._

_Natasha przewróciła oczami. Clint, na jej nieszczęście, nie znosił Bucky'ego._

_\- Clint, powiedziałam, że nie chcę o tym rozmawiać - powiedziała zmęczonym tonem. Temat wychodził za każdym razem kiedy się spotykali._

_\- Daj spokój Nat - parsknął, rozsiadając się wygodniej na krześle barowym. - Lubię myśleć, że znam cię nie najgorzej. To nie jest dla ciebie wymarzona praca. A na pewno nie na długi dystans. Utknęłaś na kilka lat, okej, nie mówię, na pewno coś ci to dało, ale czas się z tego wyrwać._

_\- Czemu wszyscy sądzą, że jestem w jakiejś tragicznej sytuacji z której trzeba mnie ratować ? – zapytała nieco zirytowanym tonem, przypominając sobie wcześniejszą rozmowę z Marią. - Czy ja narzekam? Mam własne mieszkanie w centrum Manhattanu. Mam na sobie sukienkę, która kosztowała więcej niż twój aparat fotograficzny. Mam.._

_\- Masz pierdolony dyplom prawa z UCLA - przerwał jej Clint, gestykulując żywo. - Po to się zaharowywałaś? Żeby siedzieć przyczepiona do telefonu dwadzieścia cztery na dobę? Żeby mu przynosić pranie codziennie rano? Żeby trzymać go za rękę całe życie? Natasha, to jest najwyższy czas.._

_\- Clint, nie - powiedziała spokojnie, dopijając swojego drinka. - Po prostu nie._

_\- Ale.._

_\- Ja ci nie mówię, co masz robić ze swoim życiem - tym razem to ona mu przerwała. W jej oczach pojawiły się groźne iskry, które nieco ostudziły zapał Clinta do prawienia kazań. - Mieliśmy się napić w wolny, piątkowy wieczór - nie mam zamiaru wysłuchiwać twoich mądrości na temat mojego życia. Z łaski swojej odpierdol się ode mnie. I zamów mi drugiego drinka._

_Odłożyła na blat pustą szklankę._

_Clint powstrzymał się od westchnięcia i zawołał do nich barmana._

Prawda była taka, że Natasha czasami rzeczywiście zastanawiała się nad swoją przyszłością. Zazwyczaj nie miała na to czasu, ale zważając na to, że połowę swojego tygodnia spędzała na tylnim siedzeniu taksówki w korkach, czasami nachodziły ją takie czy inne refleksje na temat własnej kariery zawodowej. Owszem, często narzekała na Bucky’ego, ale narzekała do siebie i dla siebie. Dostawała jednak białej gorączki, kiedy ktoś inny próbował jej udowodnić, że się marnuje. Dlatego zwyczajowo jej spotkania z Clintem były wzbogacone o piętnastominutową sekwencje mniejszej czy większej kłótni na ten temat. 

Wiedziała, że kiedyś zmieni pracę. Wiedziała także, że to jeszcze nie jest ten moment. Kropka. Nikomu nic do tego. Sama podejmowała swoje decyzje i jak na razie uważała, że zdecydowana większość z nich była trafna. 

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu – oznajmił kierowca, który chyba zauważył, że jest tak zadumana, że nie zwróciła uwagi, iż od pół minuty stoją przed wejściem do budynku Jamesa. 

Zapłaciła za kurs i wysiadła z taksówki, obwieszona torbami - jak zawsze. W hallu przywitała weekendowego recepcjonistę i ruszyła w stronę windy. 

Kiedy wjechała na odpowiednie piętro, a drzwi windy się otworzyły, Natasha poczuła zapach smażonych jajek. 

W pierwszej chwili przejęła się, że do Bucky'ego ktoś się włamał. Szybkim krokiem wkroczyła do mieszkania. 

\- James? 

\- Jestem - zawołał z kuchni. 

Natasha ruszyła w stronę z której dochodził jego głos i na chwilę zamarła. 

Bucky stał przy kuchence smażąc jajecznice. Blat obok był wypełniony warzywami, dżemami, serami i pieczywem. Obok stały niewypakowane jeszcze siatki z butelkami soku i wody mineralnej. 

\- Nie zdążyłem jeszcze zaparzyć kawy, mogłabyś? - zapytał mieszając energicznie jajecznice (co było utrudnionym zadaniem o tyle, że nie mógł drugą ręką podtrzymać sobie patelni). 

\- Co? - Natasha zmarszczyła brwi, a pytanie skierowała bardziej niż do siebie, niż do Bucky'ego. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy jej niecodzienna decyzja związana z wczorajszym wyjściem i wypiciem kilku drinków spowodowała jakieś zagięcie czasoprzestrzeni. James owszem, swojego czasu przygotowywał śniadania, ale w takim radosnym wydaniu nie widziała go od dobrych kilku tygodni. Postanowiła jednak nie komentować tego głośno, pokręciła więc jedynie głową i wzięła się za przygotowywanie kawy. 

### 

Kwadrans później, siedzieli na słonecznym tarasie jedząc śniadanie, którym można byłoby nakarmić plus minus dwanaście głodnych osób. 

\- Co za piękny dzień - stwierdził Bucky, przymykając oczy i wystawiając twarz do słońca. 

Natasha powstrzymała się od wyplucia przełykanej kawy na stół. 

\- No to jak tam było wczoraj, opowiedz coś - rzuciła zamiast tego, odchrząkując. Nalała sobie soku pomarańczowego i zastanawiała się, czy ma w torebce więcej ibuprofenu. Ten pierwszy nie pomógł, głowa nadal pulsowała w skroniach, w nieprzyjemny, typowo kacowy sposób. Przypomniała sobie, że migrena była kolejnym powodem, dla którego ograniczała alkohol. 

James zgodnie z jej przewidywaniami, od razu uśmiechnął się pod nosem. 

\- Nie odwaliłeś czegoś, co? - zapytała automatycznie. 

Zmarszczył nos z udawanym oburzeniem. 

\- Od razu odwaliłem - żachnął się. - Naprawdę masz mnie za dwunastolatka Nat. 

\- James, wybacz, ale przygotowałeś śniadanie składające się z siedmiu różnych dań. - powiedziała podpalając papierosa i opierając się wygodniej na krześle. 

\- Aha i przyjęłaś, że to zadośćuczynienie? - uniósł brew, aby po chwili się zaśmiać. - Spokojnie mamo, byłem w domu po dwudziestej drugiej, oglądnąłem kilka odcinków Przyjaciół i zasnąłem przed dwunastą. Jak stary dziadek, dokładnie tak jak lubisz. 

\- Gratuluje. 

\- Było bardzo fajnie - powiedział, nadal czując jej wyczekujące spojrzenie na sobie. - Wszyscy byli mili, wygraliśmy mecz. Przemowę powiedziałem kropka w kropkę tak jak mi ją napisałaś. Było piwo, był poncz, stary boombox też nie zawiódł. 

\- Całe szczęście – Natasha mocno zaciągnęła się papierosem. 

\- W każdym razie spotkałem znajomego z klasy.. Nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek ci o nim opowiadałem, Steve Rogers? 

\- Nie przypominam sobie – Natasha pokręciła głową. – To z nim zrobiłeś sobie zdjęcie? 

\- Tak, tak, to on.. Jest tam teraz nauczycielem. Zaprosił mnie dzisiaj na wernisaż w Five i myślałem, że moglibyśmy się wybrać. 

\- Mam z tobą iść na randkę? – Natasha uniosła brwi. 

\- To nie jest randka! – Bucky wypowiedział te słowa tak szybko, że prawie się popluł. Natasha opanowała mięśnie twarzy, które wręcz rwały się do szerokiego uśmiechu. – Będą jego znajomi, których wczoraj poznałem i w ogóle.. Po prostu wystawia swoje prace i mnie zaprosił. A ja chciałem zaprosić ciebie, bo wiem, że lubisz sztukę.. I wino. 

\- Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz – mruknęła, przeciągając się na krześle. – No nie wiem James.. Chciałam jeden wieczór posiedzieć w domu, a już wczoraj się nie udało. 

\- Ooo, gorąca randka? – Bucky wyszczerzył zęby. – Już wczoraj mi to pół wieczoru nie dawało spokoju! 

\- Tak samo gorąca jak twoja – odpowiedziała Natasha mrużąc oczy. 

\- Chodź, będzie fajnie! – Bucky wrócił do przekonywania jej do wyjścia. Nawet nie wiedział czemu, ale bardzo mu zależało na jej obecności. – Pośmiejemy się z hipsterów na Brooklynie. 

\- Zastanowię się, okej? – odparła lakonicznie. – A teraz chodź, podpiszesz kilka kontraktów, a ja ogarnę tą masę ciuchów, które dostałeś. 

\- Z tego co mówili jak tam ostatnio byłem na przymiarce dodają też jakieś damskie ubrania, żebym obdarowywał nimi moje liczne kochanki wychodzące stąd co noc – Bucky przewrócił oczami. – Także, jak na coś takiego trafisz to wszystko jest twoje. 

\- Innej wiadomości nie przyjęłabym do informacji James. 

### 

Bucky odłożył plik podpisanych dokumentów na biurko i bezmyślnie rzucił się na łóżko. Natasha zaś buszowała w jego garderobie. Z tego co udało mu się wywnioskować, Dior nie poskąpił na damskich dodatkach. 

Poczuł, że porzucony wieczorem telefon, wibruje zawzięcie w okolicach poduszki. Po chwili walki, udało mu się go wygrzebać spod prześcieradła. Czekały na niego ekran wypełniony wiadomościami od Wandy. 

_W: kto to jest???_

_W: (print screen z instagrama)_

_W: no teraz już oficjalnie się przestaje dziwić temu, że mogłeś CHCIEĆ iść na ten homecoming._

_W: halo, żyjesz?_

_W: nie tak pamiętałam homecomingi ze szkoły!!!!!!_

_W: teraz żałuje, że się nie wepchałam na twój. hahahah_

_W: buuuuck, odpisz, bo zaraz zadzwonie do nat._

Bucky pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. W przeciwieństwie do niego, Wanda miała telefon chyba na stałe przymocowany do dłoni. Chociaż szydziła z młodych gwiazdek, które co pięć minut korzystały ze Snapchata, sama lubiła udzielać się na mediach społecznościowych - na Twitterze, czy Instagramie. 

Czasami miał wrażenie, że pochodzi z zupełnie innej epoki. 

_B: Żyję._

Nie musiał czekać nawet minuty, żeby zobaczyć kropeczki, sygnalizujące że Wanda coś odpisuje. 

Wariatka. 

_W: ???_

_B: To kolega z klasy. Kiedyś się przyjaźniliśmy. Teraz jest nauczycielem._

_W: nauczycielem....?! jeeeeeez… tak jak mówiłam - nasze szkoły mają niewiele wspólnego._

_B: ..._

_W: śliczny ten twój kolega._

_B: Przekażę mu, na pewno się ucieszy._

Kropeczki oznaczające Wandę stukającą jak oszalała po ekranie swojego telefonu zniknęły. Bucky przez chwilę patrzył ze zdziwieniem na swojego smartfona. Nie minęło jednak nawet piętnaście sekund, zanim zaczął wibrować. Na ekranie pojawiło się zdjęcie Wandy. 

Westchnął i odebrał. 

\- Co? 

\- O jakiś ty milusi z rana, zapomniałam już - sarknęła dziewczyna, której głos brzmiał na nieco zniekształcony. 

\- Dziwnie cię słyszę. Co robisz? - zapytał, przewracając się na bok. 

\- Robię przemeblowanie w salonie. Jesteś na słuchawkach. Chcę sprawdzić, jak to będzie wyglądać jak odsunę kanapy pod ściany. Czy będzie więcej miejsca - w tej samej chwili usłyszał, że wciąga powietrze i rzeczywiście - odgłosy w tle, mogły przywodzić na myśl niewielką dziewczynę, pchającą usilnie ciężką, skórzaną trzyosobową kanapę. 

\- Słyszałem kiedyś, że masz brata - zasugerował, wsłuchując się w jej przyspieszony oddech. 

\- Jest na treningu - odpowiedziała. - No, gotowe. Spoko to wygląda, może być. 

\- Wanda, impreza jest dopiero za tydzień.. Widzę, że strasznie się do niej palisz. 

\- Mam chwilę wolnego, to stwierdziłam, że zrobię test. A w tygodniu nie mam czasu - słyszał jak podpala papierosa. - Ale nie o mnie mieliśmy rozmawiać. 

\- Tylko? 

\- Tylko o twoim przystojnym nauczycielu - odpowiedziała, przy okazji głośno wydmuchując dym. - I tobie. Kiedy randka? 

\- Skąd.. Co.. Bo? 

\- Mam nadzieję, że z nim jesteś nieco bardziej elokwentny - głos Wandy zawierał sporą dozę dezaprobaty. - Sam mi napisałeś, że mu przekażesz. Więc wnioskuję, że się widzicie. 

\- Serio?! -zawołał Bucky z niedowierzaniem. - Wyciągnęłaś z durnego smsa taką informację? 

\- I miałam rację, prawda? - prawie słyszał, jak uśmiech na jej twarzy powiększa się, rozciągając niemal od ucha do ucha. - No, ale już bez owijania w bawełnę. Dawaj. Jak się widzicie? 

\- Idę dzisiaj na jego wernisaż - odpowiedział i szybko dodał, zanim Wanda zaczęła komentować. - I z góry przestań. To nie randka. Czemu to miałaby być randka? 

\- No nie wiem. Jakby taki przystojniak zaprosił mnie na wernisaż, to chciałabym żeby to była randka. 

\- Będzie masa ludzi. Jego znajomych. Innych ludzi.. To mój kolega, Wanda.. Kiedyś się przyjaźniliśmy owszem, ale nie rozmawialiśmy sto lat. 

\- Jesteś beznadziejnym przypadkiem. 

\- Wiem - kiwnął głową. - Chcesz iść ze mną? To w jakiejś ultra-alternatywnej kawiarni na Brooklynie, która nie ma naz.. 

\- W Five? 

Bucky uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. 

\- Dokładnie. Będą jego znajomi, są bardzo fajni. Staram się wyciągnąć Natashę. 

\- Cholera, chciałabym - strzeliła językiem z irytacją. - Ale obiecałam Pietro, że przyjdę dziś wieczorem na jakieś wewnętrzne zawody. Wiesz, kończą sezon i robią jakąś ostatnią rundę wieczorem. Nie znam się na tym i nie skłamię, że wolałabym pić wino i patrzyć na twojego przystojnego artystę, ale znasz Pietro. 

Bucky kiwnął głową, a kiedy zorientował sie że Wanda go nie widzi mruknął "mhm". Rozmawiali jeszcze chwilę, gdzie Wanda kazała mu obiecać, że opowie jej wszystko ze szczegółami (połowę tej rozmowy telefonicznej Bucky spędził na przewracaniu oczami) i końcowo umówili się na lunch w przyszłym tygodniu. 

\- Kto cię męczył? - zapytała Natasha, wracając do sypialni z naręczem ubrań. 

\- Wanda - odpowiedział, odrzucając komórkę w głąb łóżka. - I żebyś wiedziała, że męczyła. 

\- Okej - Natasha delikatnie położyła wszystkie ubrania na stole, znajdującym się obok okna. - To co, dzisiaj też będziesz zdziwiał? 

\- Zależy co zaproponujesz - wzruszył ramionami (ramieniem). - Jeżeli garnitur, to chyba możemy sobie darować. 

\- Oczywiście. Frak i żabot. Wiesz, ten twój kolega pewnie będzie pod krawatem, albo przynajmniej w koszuli. To jego wystawa. 

\- To knajpa dla najgorszych hipsterów – westchnął, ale po chwili zastanowienia stwierdził, że Natasha ma rację i Steve na bank będzie przynajmniej w koszuli. To był Steve. – Dobra Nat, rób co chcesz, dam się dzisiaj ubrać w cokolwiek.. Tylko chodź ze mną! 

\- Wanda nie chciała? – zapytała Nat, nie odrywając wzroku od przeglądanego stosu podkoszulków. 

\- Nie może, ma jakieś coś z Pietrem.. Chooooodź. 

\- Nudzisz James, po prostu nudzisz. 

### 

Przyjechał po nią taksówką o dwudziestej trzydzieści. 

Po przyjeździe na miejsce, okazało się że klubo-kawiarnia mieści się na trzecim piętrze bez schodów. 

Bucky zwrócił uwagę, że Natasha stara się nie robić miny, ale z uśmiechem powstrzymał się od komentarza na temat jej szpilek. Do dziś pamiętał, jak w pewien styczniowy poranek – była chyba szósta, czekała na niego przy taksówce w kozakach na bardzo wysokim obcasie. Mieli spędzić kilka godzin na lotniskach oraz w samolocie. Kiedy zapytał ją dlaczego nigdy nie chodzi w adidasach, powiedziała mu, że nie znosi zadzierać głowy, żeby komuś spojrzeć w oczy. 

Kiedy nareszcie dotarli na trzecie piętro, a Bucky otworzył przed Natashą duże, metalowe drzwi ich oczom ukazało się ogromne, dwupiętrowe pomieszczenie. 

Wystrój był zdecydowanie oszczędny – ceglane ściany były nierównomiernie pokryte szarą farbą, co sprawiało, że tu i ówdzie prześwitywały stare, czerwone cegły. Po prawej stronie pomieszczenia znajdował się bardzo długi, podświetlany bar. Lewa strona była zaś prawie całkowicie zdominowana przez ogromne okna, o starych okiennicach, które ciągnęły się od podłogi aż po wysoki sufit. Zaś na środku lokalu stał stół, który przecinał niemal pomieszczenie – krzesła do niego znajdywały się po dwóch stronach. Innych stolików nie było, chyba że na wyższym piętrze - a raczej antresoli, która znajdowała się nad barem. 

\- No prywatnego spotkania tutaj nie przeprowadzisz – podsumowała Natasha, rozglądając się dookoła. 

Bucky kiwnął głową, nawet nie zwracając uwagi na jej słowa. Również przyglądał się pomieszczeniu, ale nie ze względu na ocenianie jego wystroju. Po chwili uważnej lustracji gości Five (a było ich już całkiem sporo) zauważył stojących przy barze Sama i Darcy. 

\- Widzę znajomych, chodź – pociągnął Natashę w ich stronę. 

\- Jest i nasza gwiazda! – zawołała Dracy dosyć głośno, kiedy dostrzegła ich próby przepchania się do baru. 

\- Darcy – zestrofował ją Sam. 

\- No co? – zmarszczyła brwi. – Ci hipsterzy wstydziliby się przyznać, że oglądają coś tak trywialnego jak współczesne kino. Założę się z tobą o dychę, że nikt do niego dzisiaj nie podejdzie po selfie albo autograf. 

\- Stoi. 

Bucky wybuchnął śmiechem. 

\- Sam, Darcy, chciałbym wam przedstawić Nat, moją menadżerkę. 

\- Natasha Romanoff – Natasha kolejno uścisnęła ich dłonie. 

\- Gdzie Steve? – Bucky nie mógł się dłużej powstrzymać przed zadaniem tego pytania. 

\- Na górze – odpowiedziała Darcy. – Tam jest wernisaż, zeszliśmy kupić coś do picia. 

\- To ja.. To ja chyba pójdę się przywitać. Natasha? 

\- Och, ja z wielką chęcią zobaczę jakie wino dziś na mnie czeka – odpowiedziała. – Co ci zamówić? 

\- Piwo – rzucił szybko, obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył na poszukiwanie schodów, które zaprowadzą go na górną kondygnację. 

### 

Przepychając się pomiędzy ludźmi stojącymi w kolejce do łazienki, udało mu się dotrzeć do schodów. Mijając kolejną porcję hipsterów na metalowych, nieco skrzypiących schodach zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Darcy miała rację. Jeszcze nikt go nie zaczepił. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, stwierdzając że teraz wie, dlaczego Wanda uwielbia poniewierać się po tego typu miejscach.

Drugi poziom lokalu, a raczej spora antresola, ponieważ znajdowała się jedynie nad połową dolnego pomieszczenia, także była urządzona w dosyć surowy sposób. Jeżeli można tu w ogóle mówić o jakimś urządzeniu. Ceglane, zniszczone ściany rozpadały się na oczach klubowiczów, a ciemny wytarty parkiet wyglądał jakby pamiętał jeszcze czasy prohibicji. Owszem, można było znaleźć kilka, dosłownie kilka wysokich stolików, na horyzoncie nie widać było jednak żadnego krzesła.

W związku z tym, wszyscy znajdujący się na piętrze stali, trzymając swoje drinki w dłoni – albo opierając się o nieliczne stoliki, albo przechadzając się w grupkach po sali i oglądając obrazy wiszące na rozpadających się ścianach.

Bucky ruszył przed siebie w poszukiwaniu Steve’a. Udało mu się przepchać przez grupkę młodych ludzi, wykłócających się nad przekazem płótna, które było w całości pokryte czarną farbą, z jednym małym wyjątkiem białej kropeczki znajdującej się na samym środku.

\- Nie czujesz tej głębi Katie? Nie czujesz tego? – wysoki blondyn w okrągłych okularach prawie się popluł, patrząc z niechęcią na swoją towarzyszkę, która jedynie przewróciła oczami.

Bucky uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Musiał przyznać, że nie znał się na sztuce, a przynajmniej takiej, wyrażanej pędzlem czy ołówkiem. Pamiętał jak kiedyś Steve kiedyś wyciągnął go do MET i przez godzinę nie mógł oderwać go od obrazów Kandinskiego. Dla Bucky’ego była to jedynie zbieranina dziwnych kolorowych kresek, kropek i wzorów nie mająca żadnego sensu. Steve wyglądał zaś jakby gwiazdka przyszła nieco wcześniej niż zwykle.

\- Trochę mi to przypomina Courbeta.

\- Serio? Ja bym bardziej powiedziała że Degasa.

\- Hmm.. masz w sumie rację. Ale całkiem niezłe. Podoba mi się.

Para mężczyzn, która blokowała mu dotychczas drogę ruszyła do kolejnej ekspozycji, odblokowując mu widok na przeciwległą ścianę. Pierwszym co rzuciło mu się w oczy była czarna kartka z białymi, starannie wykaligrafowanymi literami „STEVE ROGERS”.

Obok stojaka z nazwiskiem wisiało sześć obrazów. Bucky podszedł bliżej i aż westchnął.

Nie znał się na sztuce. Absolutnie się na niej nie znał. Steve długie lata próbował go czegoś nauczyć, w coś go wciągnąć. Przyznawał, że spośród artystów, których mu pokazywał, kilka obrazów rzeczywiście podobało mu się bardziej niż inne, do tego stopnia, że spora reprodukcja „Wschodu słońca” Moneta zdobiła obecnie jedną ze ścian jego sypialni.

_Ale te obrazy.._

Bucky odchrząknął.

Miał wrażenie, że czuje to o czym Steve opowiadał mu całe lata.

Płotno znajdujące się na wysokości jego oczu przedstawiało front kamienicy. Nie był to jednak przypadkowy budynek. Od razu rozpoznał ganek, na którym spędził całe lata swojego dzieciństwa. Brązowe drzwi z numerem 5671, w które pukał prawie codziennie. Wycieraczkę, na której siedział, kiedy nikogo nie było w środku. Miał wrażenie, że obraz zaraz się poruszy, drzwi się otworzą i pojawi się w nich uśmiechnięta Sara Rogers, zapraszająca go do środka. Budynek wydawał się nieco bardziej zniszczony niż Bucky go zapamiętał, ale poza tym wszystko się zgadzało. Sfatygowane barierki, pokruszone, kamienne schodki, wytarty dzwonek do drzwi, przydymiony lampion nad progiem, białe, nieco odrapane okiennice..

Kolejny obraz przedstawiał jezioro w Central Parku, nad którym spędzali letnie popołudnia. Nad nim wisiało płótno z niczym innym jak blaszaną kanciapą woźnego, przy której jeszcze wczoraj palił papierosa. Kolejny przedstawiał sklep ze słodyczami, do którego biegali kiedy tylko w ich kieszeniach pojawiały się brzęczące monety.

Dwa ostatnie obrazy, ułożone obok siebie, były jednymi na których pojawiała się jakakolwiek postać. Pierwszy z nich przedstawiał młodzieńczą sypialnie Steve’a. Znał te regały wypełnione książkami, niedomykającą się szafę i pęknięcie na ścianie. Na równie dobrze znanym mu, skrzypiącym, nieco zbyt twardym łóżku, siedział blond włosy chłopiec wyglądający przez okno. Drugi obraz przedstawiał dach budynku Steve’a, wypełniony pomalowanymi na czerwono kominami, na którym spędzili większość letnich wieczorów jako nastolatkowie. Na pierwszym planie znajdował się dorosły, blond włosy mężczyzna. Na obu obrazach postaci przedstawione zostały od tyłu, przez co nie można było dostrzec ich twarzy. Można jednak było wywnioskować – i Bucky sam nie wiedział z czego, może z pozycji, może z ułożenia ramion – że mały chłopiec spogląda za okno z czymś w rodzaju wyczekiwania i nadziei. Dorosły mężczyzna zaś przygląda się kominom w zupełnie inny sposób, wydaje się być zrezygnowany, jego głowa zaś, jest jakby.. opuszczona?

To było niesamowite. Bucky nie potrafił opisać tego słowami. Być może dlatego, że znał te wszystkie miejsca, być może dlatego, że były to dla niego istotne, pamiętne obrazy z dzieciństwa, a być może wcale nie? Być może Steve, rzeczywiście był niesamowitym artystą? Bucky nie mógł oderwać wzroku od płócien. Kompozycje były bardzo proste, całość wydawała się niemal... geometryczna, przedstawiona w czystych, wyrazistych kolorach. Bucky nie mógł oprzeć się dziwnemu, trudnemu do wyrażenia uczuciu intymności. To było..

\- Cześć.

Nawet wiedział ile czasu spędził na patrzeniu się w obrazy z pół otwartymi ustami. To było pięć minut, czy pięć godzin? Absolutnie nie potrafił tego stwierdzić. Z pierwszych, prawdziwych przemyśleń artystycznych w jego życiu wyrwał go dobrze znany głos.

\- Cześć – powiedział powoli.

Steve stał tuż obok niego. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy podszedł. Po raz kolejny – mógł dopiero się pojawić, a mógł w gruncie rzeczy stać obok odkąd tylko Bucky zaczął przyglądać się obrazom. Miał wrażenie, że ten kawałek jego życia na zawsze pozostanie zagadką. Czas na chwilę się dla niego zatrzymał.

\- Bardzo mi miło, że przyszedłeś – powiedział Steve, przerywając ciszę.

Bucky przez chwilę przyglądał mu się w milczeniu. Tak jak przewidywała Natasha, Steve miał na sobie starannie wyprasowaną koszulę, chociaż nie był pod krawatem. Wyglądał na nieco przejętego, ale starał się wszystko zamaskować uśmiechem.

\- Wiem, że nie jesteś fanem sztuki – zaśmiał się, podejmując kolejną próbę nawiązania konwersacji. – Ale przynajmniej to nie kropki, kreski i mazie, prawda?

\- Steve to jest _zajebiste_.

Tyle. Dokładnie tyle był w stanie wyrzucić z siebie po kontemplacji trwającej cholera-wie-ile. Bucky zawsze cenił sobie swoją elokwencję.

Steve najpierw zrobił zaskoczoną minę, jednak po krótkiej chwili jego usta rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu.

\- Dzięki Buck. – powiedział po prostu. – Któryś podoba ci się najbardziej?

\- Te dwa z tobą – odpowiedział bez zastanowienia. – Ale uważam, że one powinny wisieć obok siebie, nie oddzielnie. Wtedy mają.. więcej do powiedzenia?

Jeżeli to nie było złudzenie wywołane przyciemnionym światłem, Bucky mógł przysiąc że Steve trochę się zarumienił, zasłaniając to kolejnym uśmiechem.

\- To.. bardzo spostrzegawczy komentarz – powiedział po chwili, trąc palcami brodę.

\- Wydaje się, że są jedną historią. – kontynuował nieco ośmielony Bucky, nieco mniej stresując się, że robi z siebie idiotę. – Ten u ciebie jest początkiem, a ten na dachu końcem. Taką klamrą. Coś w stylu zestawienia młodzieńczej niewinności i nadziei z trudnościami dorosłego życia.

Steve przez chwilę przyglądał mu się bez słowa.

\- Czyli jednak wychodzi na to, że na coś się przydało to ciąganie cię po muzeach?

Bucky roześmiał się, czując że znowu się rozluźnia. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, ale kolejny raz początek spotkania ze Steve’m kompletnie go zmroził. Z jednej strony to był jego najlepszy przyjaciel z dzieciństwa, którego znał go praktycznie całe życie. Z drugiej strony, ten wysoki, przystojny facet, który stał obok w pewnym stopniu wydawał mu się zupełnie obcy.

\- Jak widać. A może ukulturalniły mnie nieco zajęcia z historii sztuki, które miałem obowiązkowe w college’u? Chociaż nie sądzę, przespałem całe, a odpowiedzi przepisałem od zaprzyjaźnionego kujona.

\- Zawsze umiałeś się ustawić – kiwnął głową Steve. – Dzięki tobie znam chyba wszystkie możliwe sposoby na ściąganie.. Dzieciaki u mnie na sprawdzianach semestralnych już nawet przestały podejmować jakiekolwiek próby.

\- Sprawdziany semestralne ze sztuki?! Na których nie można ściągać?! Rogers, jesteś tyranem.

\- Większość pytań to quiz, a połowa zawiera obrazki – Steve przewrócił oczami. – Nawet ty byś to zdał.

Bucky zmrużył oczy.

\- No bardzo ci dzię..

\- Jesteśmy, nareszcie – nagle wyrósł przed nimi Sam, ze szklanką whisky w jednej, a kieliszkiem wina w drugiej dłoni. – Nie można się było dopchać do tego pieprzonego baru. Proszę bardzo, panie ważny.

Podał kieliszek Steve’owi, który automatycznie sięgnął do kieszeni.

\- Chyba sobie kpisz Rogers – zawołała Darcy, która pojawiła się moment później, z Natashą przy boku. – Dzisiaj twoje święto, Rembrancie pieprzony. Żebyś mi się nawet nie ważył portfela wyciągać.

\- Proszę, wzięłam coś co wydawało się najmniej wymyślne – Natasha podała Bucky’emu kufel piwa.

\- Steve, to jest Nat, moja menadżerka – Bucky dokonał szybkiej prezentacji ostatnich niezapoznanych znajomych.

\- Bardzo miło mi poznać – Natasha jak zwykle wymieniła mocny uścisk dłoni. – To twoje prace?

\- Eee.. tak, tak.

Natasha przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądała się obrazom, żeby po chwili rozpocząć głęboką dyskusję, na temat nowoczesnego realizmu.

\- No i co, zaczepił cię ktoś? – zapytała Darcy, ostentacyjnie odwracając się tyłem do Nat i Steve’a, którzy na dobre pogrążyli się w rozmowie.

\- Ani jedna osoba – przyznał Bucky.

\- Ha, stawiasz mi drinka! – zawołała uszczęśliwiona wskazując palcem na Sama. – Miałam rację, jak zwykle. Musicie się tego nauczyć panowie. Jeżeli ja coś mówię, to znaczy że tak jest i kropka.

\- Masz wyjątkowo niskie mniemanie o sobie, prawda? – mruknął Sam, popijając swoją whisky.

\- Swoją drogą zajebista ta twoja menadżerka – Darcy zwróciła się do Bucky’ego. – Czekaliśmy w kolejce tyle, że kiedy udało się nam dobić zamówiła od razu dwa kieliszki wina, z czego pierwszy wypiła zanim gość zdążył je nabić na kasę. Widzę w niej kandydatkę na dobrego _drinking buddy_.

\- Oj, nie wiem, nie wiem. Natashę ciężko było przepić w czasach jej imprezowej świetności – wytłumaczył Bucky, wspominając początki ich współpracy.

\- Kotku, a kto ci wczoraj przygotował taki poncz, że z początku piekło w gardełko? – zapytała Darcy z politowaniem. – Plus chyba przed chwilą powiedziałam, że ja zawsze mam rację.

\- Tak, tak, wybacz że śmiemy wątpić w twoją boskość Darcy – przerwał jej Sam. – Uch, już prawie skończyłem tego pieprzonego drinka. Tam się w ogóle nie opłaca wychodzić z kolejki, nie?

\- Na to wygląda – Darcy dopiła swojego wściekle zielonego drinka i odstawiła go na pobliski stolik. – To co, wracamy na dół?

\- Mam jeszcze lepszy pomysł – chodźmy zapalić – zaproponował Bucky.

Darcy obdarzyła go szerokim, wdzięcznym uśmiechem.

\- Nareszcie zaczynasz mówić do rzeczy, Barnes.

### 

Półtorej godziny później, wystawa zakończyła się, a antresola wraz z obrazami została zamknięta. Steve dowiedział się, że może odebrać swoje płótna jutro od godziny piętnastej. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że cały event dobiegł końca. Na dolnej sali dosłownie znikąd wyrosła niewielka scena, na której rozłożył się pochmurnie wyglądający DJ w okularach przeciwsłonecznych i kaszkiecie, puszczając całkiem strawną muzykę. Towarzyszyła mu młoda dziewczyna, śpiewająca na żywo czystym, miękkim głosem. Pusta przestrzeń wypełniła się tańczącymi ludźmi.

Bucky stał przy barze, zamawiając drinki. Zważając na to, że absolutnie każdy z nich pił co innego, proces zamawiania był wyjątkowo żmudny.

\- Steve jest bardzo fajny – powiedziała Natasha, siedząca na krześle barowym tuż obok.

\- Wiem – Bucky kiwnął głową, odbierając od barmana swoje piwo.

\- I bardzo przystojny.

\- Odpierdol się.

Natasha uśmiechnęła się w swój kieliszek, obserwując Darcy, która tańczyła z taką energią, że utworzyła się wokół niej pusta przestrzeń, ponieważ ludzie bali się dostać z łokcia w głowę.

\- Wy.. umawialiście się kiedyś? – zapytała od niechcenia.

\- Nie – Bucky wyciągnął z portfela kartę kredytową, podając ją barmanowi.

\- A chcia..

\- Natasha.

\- Okej – wzruszyła ramionami, a potem odłożyła na bar pusty kieliszek. – Nie musisz się tak wkurwiać, wiesz?

Zeskoczyła ze swojego krzesła i ruszyła na parkiet, ku wyraźnej uciesze Sama.

Bucky westchnął w swoje piwo, a następnie z trudem udało mu się złapać wzrokiem Darcy i gestem zawołać ją do siebie. Uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła przedzierać się przez parkiet w stronę baru. 

\- Mmm.. Czemu nie tańczysz? – zapytała, upijając łyk swojego – tym razem wściekle różowego – drinka z malinami.

\- Temblak mi trochę przeszkadza – odpowiedział, stukając się delikatnie zdrową dłonią w lewe ramie.

\- Oj tam, mógłbyś machać tylko jedną ręką – wzruszyła ramionami. – Niektórzy robią ze wszystkiego problem, prawda Steve?

Steve wrócił z parkietu nieco zgrzany, na jego policzkach pojawiły się lekkie rumieńce.

\- Zdecydowanie – zgodził się, siadając na krześle zajmowanym wcześniej przez Natashę. – Bucky zresztą ma do tego wyjątkowy talent.

\- Hej!

\- No cóż, aktor nie będący _drama queen_ to chyba nie aktor? – zastanowiła się Darcy, przybierając filozoficzną minę.

\- Wy sobie zrobiliście jakiś wieczór pojazdu po Barnesie, zgadza się? – upewnił się Bucky, mrużąc oczy. – Czy to było dopisane do nazwy tego eventu, a ja po prostu nie zwróciłem uwagi?

\- No to chyba dzień jak co dzień – rozległ się głos zza jego pleców.

Gwałtownie się odwrócił, a jego oczom ukazała się wyszczerzona od ucha do ucha Wanda Maximoff.

\- Ooo, cześć! – zawołał entuzjastycznie, rzucając się na dziewczynę. – Co tutaj robisz?

\- Mówiłeś, że będziesz no to wpadłam po afterze u sportowców. Ale na wernisaż się już chyba spóźniłam, bo widzę że góra zamknięta? Szkoda.. No, ale nic, cieszę się, że udało mi się w ogóle dotrzeć. Cześć wszystkim, Wanda.

Bucky z rozbawieniem stwierdził, że zarówno Steve jak i Darcy na pierwszy rzut oka jej nie rozpoznali. Zresztą, to wcale nie było takie dziwne. Wanda miała nie miała na sobie grama makijażu, jej włosy były zawinięte w niechlujnego, niskiego kucyka (a także pokryte czymś w rodzaju biało-szarej błyszczącej farby?), a w nosie błyszczało srebrne septum. Oprócz tego miała na sobie jakieś siedem warstw ubrania, wyglądających jak gorszy sort z podrzędnego lumpeksu.

\- Wanda, to jest Steve, a tutaj Darcy.

Steve wyraźnie dalej nie załapał, że wymienia uścisk dłoni z Hollywoodzką aktorką, jednak Darcy wyraźnie zdębiała.

\- No chyba pierdolisz – powiedziała bez wyrazu.

Wanda roześmiała się głośno.

\- A już myślałam że się uda – pokręciła głową. – To wszystko przez to imię. Jakbym się nazywała Katie, to moje życie mogłoby wyglądać inaczej.

\- Oj uwierz mi, w tym przypadku by to nie pomogło – Steve, który dzięki reakcji Darcy zdał sobie sprawę z kim ma do czynienia, machnął ręką. – Darcy jest jak radar z ONTD!, po prostu wypiła już dzisiaj kilka drinków, więc zadziałało z opóźnionym zapłonem.

\- Ja ci zaraz dam opóźniony zapłon Rogers – Darcy szybko odzyskała rezon, aby rzucić Wandzie poważne spojrzenie. – Dobra, kawa na ławę. Jak całuje Bradley Cooper?

\- Gorzej niż Kristen Stewart – odpowiedziała poważnym tonem Wanda.

\- Barman, szota dla tej pani poproszę!


End file.
